


Worlds Collide

by JackOfAllTrades97



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Repressed OC, F/M, Family Bonding, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfAllTrades97/pseuds/JackOfAllTrades97
Summary: Donatello never expected a routine pizza pick up to turn into such a hassle as she hefted the unconscious form of the delivery girl into his arms. Little did he know just how big of a change she would bring to his families lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Ninja Turtle fanfic so I'd appreciate it if you gave me some feedback and reviews with your thoughts and opinions!

First Encounter

 

“I know it’s New York but this is ridiculous.” grumbled the irate pizza delivery girl as she wandered down a back alley. “I’ve delivered to plenty of weird places before but this takes the cake. Who lives this far out in the middle of nowhere? The only things out here are shops for crying out loud! I should’ve never accepted this call. One of the guys should have come and walked through the creepy neighborhood while I stayed behind to cook the pizzas but no they all insisted that it was better suited for me to do. Whoever said chivalry isn't dead is full of shit.” 

 

As she fumed she sped up her walk. It was definitely not a pretty part of town that she was delivering to. This was gang territory and she knew it. Tagging on almost all the buildings, destroyed or barred shops everywhere. The longer she was here the worse she felt, ‘Yeah better that I hurry up and deliver this so I can leave.’ As she reached the end of her instructions she became confused for there was no address. 

 

Looking around she only saw one building you might call a ‘house’ but it was on the other side of the street. Doing a scan of the area the only thing she could find was a fire exit against one of the boarded up, most likely out of business shops, and a manhole cover. “Great. Not only am i out in gang territory, I am out in bad territory over a stupid prank. This is just perfect.” Her rant was cut off by the sound of footsteps behind her making her whip around. 

 

The sight that met her sent chills down her spine, four men all dressed in torn up and dirty clothes obviously up to no good and here she was with no weapons and no way out. If their general appearance wasn't creepy enough they all wore masks with one thing in common. They were all clowns, now she was never fond of clowns to begin with but after this she would probably never like them.

 

She pulled a big breath of air in preparation to scream only for one of them to cover her mouth, successfully stopping her attempt before it even started. As the other three masked figures closed in all she could do was get ready to fight for her life and hope for the best. ‘I really wish I had listened to Anamarie when she was trying to teach me martial arts now.’ 

 

However before her attackers could reach her the previously glanced over manhole cover flipped as something, or someone, jumped out of it. She staggered back as she was suddenly released from her hold, taking deep gulps of air she swung around. Only to come face to shell with a giant turtle that stood on two legs like a human. If that wasn't odd enough it seemed to have technology strapped to its back and a purple piece of fabric tied around its head. 

 

She couldn't see around it but from what she could see whatever it was, it was helping her by fighting off the thugs. ‘I'm not sticking around to see if it will come after me next though.’ With that thought she ran toward the fire escape, she only reaches halfway up before she heard a pained yelp. Hesitating in her climb she glanced over her shoulder to see her saviour focused on one of the thugs that had just injured him and not noticing one sneaking up behind him with a pistol. 

 

The girl only had a few seconds to decide what to do, what was easy or what was right. With a quiet groan her morals won out. Sliding down the ladder at breakneck pace she jumped off and shoulder rolled to a stop between the goon and the turtle hybrid shouting as she did so to get the turtles attention. She quickly took advantage of the goons shock and grabbed his arm to wrestle the gun out of his hand. He jerked his arm free and clubbed the side of her head causing everything to go dark.

 

The large turtle heard the girl fall to the concrete, and though he was hurt he flipped backwards kicking the man in front of him in the chin, and bringing his heel down on the crook behind him. Knocking the last two unconscious he allowed himself to slump against the brick wall to catch his breath. But when he spotted the girl lying on the ground very still he panicked, kneeling down and using his large finger to check her pulse. 

 

She was alive, but there was blood running down the side of her head. He looked at the attackers and sure enough they had metal handguards, one with blood on it. “Oh come on! We just wanted pizza!” He said in a whining tone, thinking as fast as he could for a solution that didn't involve bringing the girl back to the lair only to mentally wave the white flag when he came up with no better option. “Master Splinter isn't going to like this.” He sighed as he scooped her up, grabbed the dropped pizza box, and jumped into the sewer, running to the place he called home.

 

As Donnie ran full speed back to the lair all he could think about was how angry his father was going to be with him. ‘Surely he won’t get too mad since the girl had probably saved me from what would have been a nasty hit?’ He worried his lip between his teeth as he approached the entrance to their home. ‘Who am I kidding? Of course he is going to be angry with me but maybe he will give her a chance since she saw me but instead of running away like she could have she decided to turn back to help when she noticed I needed it.’ 

 

Shaking his thoughts off he stepped through the doorway awkwardly shifting the unconscious girl in his arms. He was immediately greeted by the youngest of his family exuberantly bounding over for his long awaited food. “Hey bro! What took you so long, it was only one pizza this time!” Mikey froze mid step at the sight of the girl in his brother's arms. His jaw dropped comically and in any other situation Donnie would have laughed at his expression but in his current one he was focused on not dropping the food or the girl. 

 

Before he could stop Mikey he turned on his heel and ran back into the lair towards their master’s meditating area. “Master Splinter! Donnie brought a girl back with him!” Donnie flinched at the sound of weights dropping to the floor and all other noises suddenly ceasing all at once. Before he could get a word out in his defense there was a tail moving to wrap around his leg and flip him over onto the concrete floor. “Wait she’s inj-“ He didn’t get to finish his warning before he was mid motion of a harsh flip. 

 

It was all he could do to curl around her to the best of his ability and absorb as much impact as possible. He hit the ground hard on his side, still protecting his passenger as splinter jumped forward and began asking questions. “What were you thinking?! Bringing anyone down here is strictly forbidden, you know this! What is your excuse?!” 

 

Donnie shakily stood up and held his arms out to present the reason for his breaking orders to his father. “I know what the rule is but she saved me! Some thugs attacked her because she was delivering in this neighborhood and I couldn’t just stand by and not do anything. I was dealing with them and she was running away but one of them got behind me in my blind spot and would’ve gotten a bad hit in if she hadn’t come back. Sensei she could’ve run away and left me there but she didn’t and she was injured because she came back to help me! I couldn’t just leave her there you taught us better than that.” 

 

Splinter had been silent throughout his son’s explanation. Hearing what happened made him grudgingly admit that in this situation his son had taken the best course of action available. He had raised then to never sit on the side and allow an innocent to be harmed. This girl was not only an innocent but she had saved his son from a possibly harmful hit. This earned her at least a chance to prove herself trustworthy. 

 

Decision made Splinter reached out and stroked a hand through the girls hair as he said, “In this one case I will not punish you my son. You are correct in saying I taught you to help the innocent.” Donnie looked hopeful as he stood completely, “However, since it was you who saved her it will be you taking care of her.” Donnie nodded in acceptance as he turned to head back to his lab to check her injuries over. As he is walking out of the room he could hear Mikey’s question, “So does this mean we can keep her?”


	2. Getting To Know You

Hey guys! Sorry for how short the previous chapter was but I was trying to get the beginning started before I could start the rest of the story rolling. From here on the chapters should be considerably longer. Leave a review if you have any ideas for future use or opinions! Flames will be used in my campfire. Anyway on to the story!

 

Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

 

Don quickly but quietly closed the door to his lab, cutting off the background noise of his family. After balancing the girl in his arms to get a hand free he skillfully clears off the table to set her down. He immediately began checking her vitals, relieved when he found nothing but a bump on her head. He cleared the blood away and carefully wrapped her head with the purple sash on his arm. Due to their living circumstances clean bandages were a rarity so he made due with what he had. Once she was as patched up as she would get Donnie eased her carefully off of the medical bed and onto the cot he kept in the corner for when he inevitably got caught up in a project and didn't want to go to his room. Now he used it for an injured lady who had stopped one of the foot goons from getting a nasty hit in on him. He could honestly say he had never thought he would use it for that purpose or anything similar. 

With her settled Don pulled up a chair and got comfortable since he didn't know how long she would remain unconscious but something unexplainable inside him pushed for him to be there when she woke up. He took the chance to observe her while she was unconscious and not screaming. She may have seen a glimpse of him before but the lighting wasn’t the best not to mention the adrenaline she had to have been feeling. There was still a chance that she could scream and freak out at the sight of him, as much as he dearly hoped she wouldn’t he wasn’t foolish enough to discount the option yet. From what he could tell she was roughly 20 years old give or take a year, fair skin tone that hinted at a lot of time spent in the sun. She had some tone to her muscles but not alot so he was guessing no formal fighting experience but the amount of muscles she had hinted to some kind of fighting history. A little on the short side, but that could just be in comparison to him. He didn’t know what the average height for females was so all he had to gauge was him and possibly his father, still not good benchmarks but it would have to do. Her eyes were closed so eye color was yet to be determined, although he could have sworn he saw a flash from in the alleyway. And to complete the unforgettable picture she made, her hair was a deep fiery red with blonde highlights that made her look like a walking fire. All in all he concluded this woman that he rescued is very pretty, ‘Hopefully she doesn't freak out when she wakes, it would be nice to talk to someone who lived on the surface. I have so many questions to ask her!’ With his excitement thinly veiled, Donnie settled down and waited for the sleeping beauty to awaken.

 

The first thing Tora became aware of was the pounding in her head. It felt like a drummer had decided to use her head as practice. The next thing she noticed was that she was in a completely unfamiliar place in what appeared to be some kind of lab. 

A cold sweat broke out as memories of her lasts stay in a lab bombarded her. She bolted up in the cot, her breathing eratic as she tried to fight off her waking nightmare. In the sea of panic she was currently drowning in she heard faint sounds, a voice, she doesnt recognize. Next thing she knew there was light pressure being applied to her right arm and back. 

She focused on that and slowly the voice became less white noise and closer to understandable words. Slowly she could make out what the voice was saying. It was asking if she was okay, she raised her eyes to put a face to the unfamiliar voice only for her mind to snap out of its foggy state. She had forgotten about her savior and his odd appearance.

Releasing a gush of air from her lungs she forced herself to remain calm. ‘This guy saved me, if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it while I was out.’ She centered herself mentally and then she spoke, “Sorry about that, you shouldn’t have had to see that.” 

Donnie was taken aback at her lack of reaction to his appearance and her apology. He quickly began to reassure her, “There’s no reason to apologize, you wake up in a strange place after being mugged. It’ only natural to panic in that case. I’m shocked that you aren't scared of me though.” 

Now that the fear was wearing off she smiled a tad shakily at him, “I don't judge based on appearance. You saved me from those creeps in masks, it would be beyond rude to treat you with anything besides respect. My mother may say that I don’t have manners but I do in fact have some. Not much mind you, but some.” 

Donnie was pleasantly shocked by her response. A human who genuinely didn't mind his looks and thanked him for saving her! Maybe, if Splinter allowed it, she would come back and visit. He was intrigued by her, wanting to get to know more about her and her life on the surface. He knew just where to start too… “So now that we’ve talked a bit, may I get your name? 

The girl flushed at the realization that she hadn’t introduced herself. “Just as I was saying I had manners… My name is Tora, sorry about my abysmal manners. My mother is still trying to beat some social skills and tact into me. May I get the name of my knight in shining turtle shell?” Donnie flushed at her nickname for him as he answered, '

”My name is Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie if you’d like. I respond to pretty much any of those plus a plethora of names my brothers have come up with over the years. I would appreciate it if you didn’t take up any of their more demeaning ones though…” 

Tora smiled in understanding, “Yeah, I get that. I think I’ll settle on Donnie or maybe Don. I am notoriously lazy and your name is a bit of a mouthful. Is that good with you?” Don returned her smile, nodding his affirmation only for his smile to fall off his face and be replaced with a truly legendary shade of blush at her next words. 

"Or if you’d prefer I could call you my knight in turtle shell although it is a bit of a mouthful?” Seeing the poor boy in front of her shutting down with an error code practically flashing behind his eyes Tora decided to take pity on the poor turtle. “Okay, no need to crash your hard drive, I’ll stick to Donnie for the sake of your brain.” 

Still feeling embarrassed, he turned to one of his many projects to give him something to focus on until the blush went down. Once he felt his face go back to its normal shade he cleared his throat and began the necessary explanation. “You must be curious about where you are. Before I get into that let me thank you for coming back. That thug had a gun and while you got hit over the head if he had actually shot me that could have been disastrous. For a basic summary of what has happened since you last remember. After you jumped in front of that thugs hit I knocked the other ones out. I couldn't tell to what extent your injuries were, but you had blood rushing from your head. I couldn't take you to a hospital for obvious reasons and I would get eaten alive by guilt if I had left you in this neighborhood especially since the only reason you’re here is for our pizza. So I brought you back here to properly fix your injury. Before you ask any other questions that you undoubtedly have I am going to get you some tea. I’ll be right back, shout if you need anything.”

And with that he was off to the kitchen, leaving Tora to the jumbled mess of her thoughts. ‘So there are more mutants besides sis and I… I wonder if their physical appearance is all there is or if they have anything else to their mutation. Only one way to find out…’ As she waded through her thoughts she was unaware of the giant rat who entered. 

“You seem to be handling all of this quite well child.” Tora snapped out of her thoughts, turning to face the new voice. She expected another turtle only to her great surprise she came face to snout with a rat. A human sized rat...who was moving toward her at a startling pace with one paw out. 

Before she could think she shoved herself off the cot, hitting the floor with a painful thud. Glancing up as she scrambled to stand, the rat had lunged across the room and was now in reaching distance from her. ‘Dang it! I’m too disoriented to use my abilities and whoever this is they are bound and determined to get to me for some reason. That only leaves one option.’ 

With heavy distaste on her tongue Tora pulled a deep breath into her lungs and screamed for the only familiar thing in this place. “DONNIE! As she desperately scooted back from the rat she could the sound of metal clattering to the floor and running footsteps. The rat froze a foot away from Tora as Donnie came hurtling into the room only to freeze at the doorway. With dread coiling in his gut he suddenly remembered what he forgot to mention to Tora. 

Before the situation could spiral any further Donnie jumped forward to calm Tora. “It’s okay I forgot to tell you this is our father. His name is Splinter, he isn't trying to hurt you so please calm down before you injure yourself more. If you already haven’t.” As he explained he inched closer to her with one of his hands outstretched to hopefully calm or comfort her. He didn't expect her to take his hand, he hoped she would but considering her situation he fully expected her to shy away from him. 

Imagine his surprise when not only did she grab his hand, she also relaxed the closer he got to her. Once he settled his impressive bulk at her side she completely relaxed with only the barest hint of tension still in her shoulders. He had never had anyone be comforted by his presence before, and yet here this wisp of a girl sat slowly relaxing almost to the point of melting into his side as if she had known him all his life. It made something flutter inside his chest, a completely foreign feeling that he wasn't sure what to do with.

Donnie pushed the feeling and his confusion surrounding it to the back of his mind to examine further later. “I‘m sorry about this, I should’ve told you about our father. He isn't going to harm you so will you please get back on the cot? You need to relax, you only have a light head injury but I don't want to risk it turning into anything worse.” 

 

Tora nodded, ‘I shouldn’t have been so shocked, he’s a turtle so it makes sense that there might be more mutants. So much for a good first impression, I can just hear Mom chewing me out about my lack of decorum. Ugh.’ Acknowledging that she wasn’t in any danger Tora went to stand only to be stopped by an old pain making a highly unwelcome reappearance. 

Her knee buckled under her weight after a spike of familiar and despised pain. Flushing she spoke, “I would love to follow that order but I am currently unable to acquiesce to your request.” 

Don, who had seen her brief flash of pain, worriedly began questioning her. “Did you hurt yourself with your fall? Did you land on anything wrong? Here let me look just to be sure!” He moved to grab her leg only for her to place a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Calm down Don. My knee has been injured for a very long time and nothing is going to fix it. However I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me back onto the bed, as I am currently unable to get myself back on there and as you can guess my knee is currently causing quite the fuss.” Don moved to help, offering his arm for her to grab and use as support. 

‘I don’t like that she seems so unfazed by her own pain. There must be something that can be done to help her, it’s not right for someone to have to constantly be in pain for something that has long healed. Maybe once she gets to know me she will let me take a closer look.’ Don’s thoughts were interrupted as Tora grasped his arm, he felt a flash of warmth at the contact only for it to be doused when her knee collapsed under her again. 

If the grimace on her face and her tensed jaw were anything to go by her knee was causing a great deal more pain than she was letting on. His mind worked for solutions that would at least temporarily help until she could get back on the bed and relax, in the end he only came to one possible option that would guarantee the least amount of pain possible. 

He swallowed hard as he voiced his idea, “Tora, please stop. If you keep this up all you will do is injure yourself further. Whatever is wrong with your knee isnt going away as long as you keep standing on it. If you wouldn’t mind I can pick you up and put you back on the cot? How long does it usually take for the pain to die down?” Don hesitantly hovered over her as he waited for her answer. 

Tora grimaced as she bit back her pride, ‘I can either accept and stop the pain or I can keep making myself look like an idiot. He doesn't seem to be the type to hold it against me anyway.’ Decision made, Tora shot a strained smile at Don and replied, “I would greatly appreciate it if you would.” 

Don sighed in relief that she wasn't going to keep hurting herself. He moved so he was directly in front of her, crouching so he can pick her up more comfortably. He carefully slid his arms under her knees and around her shoulder, making absolutely certain not to cause her any unnecessary pain as he slowly rose to his full height. Unknown to him Tora’s face flamed at their contact. 

‘It’s been a long time since anyone has held me like this. Not that Mom wouldn’t if it seemed like she could get away with it. It’s...warmer than I remember.’ After she was shifted to the bed and Don made sure she was comfortable he stepped back to give her some air and waited for the answers to his other questions. 

Tora, for her part, had forgotten that he had asked her anything. Seeing his expectant look she racked her brain to remember the question. All she could remember was the pain from her knee, then him asking if he could pick her up, the warm feeling when he did pick her up… ‘Focus! He asked you a question and it’d be rude not to answer. I can think more on ...that later.’ 

Finally the lightbulb went off as she remembered, “How long it lasts depends on how bad I pulled or twisted it and how long I stay on it while its hurting. This time should only last a few hours at most, maybe less if you have some ice?” Donnie nodded as he made mental notes of all the new details to do with her injury that she had given him. “I’ll go get some ice, it’s probably better that you ask Master Splinter any other questions you have. He knows more about the how and where we came from. I’ll be back in a bit.” As Don left the last thing he heard was Master Splinter beginning the explanation of their origins.


	3. A Friend?

Opening the icebox Donnie began popping the cubes out of their container and placing them into a towel for Tora. He closed the door and jumped at the sudden appearance of Leo at his side. “So Don, do you think she’s a threat?” 

 

Donnie immediately began denying it, “No I don’t think so at all, she seems to lack the ability to hurt a fly nonetheless any of us.” Seeing his brothers doubtful look he went on and explained logically, “Leo, she could have left me to fight the thugs. One of them had a gun and a clear shot at my head while I was fighting off two other guys. If she she didn't turn back around when she did then they would’ve done a lot of damage. “ 

 

Leo considered that and nodded, conceding Don’s point. “I’m still going to keep an eye on her but I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt. She has to prove her intentions through actions.” Don nodded figuring that was the best he was going to get . “That's fair, now I need to get this ice to her. I’ll talk to you more later.” 

 

With that, Done set off for his lab again. As he entered he heard the end of Splinter’s explanation. He moved swiftly over to the edge of the cot, sitting carefully on the side of it as to not shift Tora’s injury. 

 

He put the ice on her knee and held it in the correct position until her hand rested over his own. He jumped at the contact only to quickly remove his hand once she had the ice. He shuffled back to give her some space with an awkward cough. 

 

“Thank you for the ice Don. I think it will only last an hour or two at worse. After that I should probably head home. My sisters and Mom are probably worried about me. I promise not to tell anyone about you guys. As soon as my leg works I’ll get out of your way.” 

 

Splinter interceded then, “You shouldn’t rush your healing. You may stay until it is safe for you to leave.” Tora chuckled, “I don't know what safe in New York is but I should be fine to walk home in a few hours.” 

 

Tora turned at a strangled sound from Donnie. “Are you crazy? You can't walk this late at night! That’s what got you into this situation to begin with.” Tora felt shocked that he was so genuinely concerned over her health when he only just met her. 

 

She shook it off and dismissed the odd bloom of warmth in her stomach it brought. “Well, I don't really have a lot of options. I’m not going to call someone to come get me, that’ll put you guys in danger. You can't drop me off because you might be seen.” 

 

Don was stumped since she had a point.One of the rules was they weren't allowed upside. As he internally scrambled trying to find a solution Splinter spoke up from behind him, “I will make an exception for this. Donatello will walk you home. You must stay to the rooftops and stick to the shadows. I trust that he will see you safely home and hurry back.” 

 

Donnie felt his jaw drop from shock, Splinter had actually allowed him to walk her home! Maybe if he asked, Splinter wouldn't object to her coming back to visit again. Taking a deep breath Don went to ask only for Splinter to beat him to it. “Tora, if you call Donatello ahead of time and get permission from me then you may continue to visit our home.” 

 

Tora grinned and thanked Splinter, ecstatic about being allowed to visit again, it wasn’t very often she met people like her and Vi after all. 

 

With that Splinter made his exit, leaving Tora and Don to themselves. Don began thinking of things they could do to pass the time. “So what do you want to do? We have cards or board games.” 

 

Tora smiled at how accommodating he was being, “You don't have to keep me entertained. You look like you have a running list of things to do.” She gestured to the stack of broken appliances and his area of many half done inventions. 

 

Don cringed at the mental list of things to do before taking himself out of it. “There’s nothing that can't wait, maybe it will be a lesson to my brothers not to break everything. Besides we’ve never had anyone from the surface here before. Would you mind if I asked you questions about up there and possibly a few about your life?” 

 

Tora tilted her head with a cautious smile, “Ask away but fair warning I may not answer.” Don nodded his acceptance, “Feel free to not answer, I won't push once you say no.” And so for the next few hours they talked, only stopped when the ice needed replacing. 

 

Tora told him of her 3 sisters and all of them being adopted by their mother, Kellina. She clammed up at his next question, “So you are an orphan? What was the orphanage like if you don't mind me asking?” 

 

Don knew he had asked the wrong question when he saw her tense to the point of looking like a statue and losing all color. He rushed to retract his question in a desperate attempt to bring back the previous comfortable atmosphere. 

 

Tora surprised him by cutting his apology off, “Yes I was an orphan, please don't ask what happened to make me one. As for the orphanage… let’s just say I’ve been in a few different ones and they all left their own marks.” 

 

Don felt something churn in his stomach, obviously whatever she dealt with in those places had scarred her in some way. He felt both grateful that she had answered an obviously painful question and guilt over asking her in the first place. ‘Great move Donnie-boy! Ask her about a sensitive subject with all the delicacy of a bull in a china shop.’ 

 

Mentally berating himself, Don began trying to think of a brighter subject. Anything that would bring her smile back. Before he could think it through he blurted out, “I didn't always have these glasses.” 

 

Don kicked himself at his attempt to change the subject, ‘Really?!That's the best I can come up with? My glasses? And she was saying that she was socially stunted…’ To his relief it seemed to do the trick, Tora relaxed as confusion painted her face. 

 

Seeing his opportunity to pull the conversation back to better areas he jumped on it, even if it was at his expense… ‘Too late to back out now. If nothing else laughing at me should brighten her mood.’ 

 

Don continued his explanation with only mild reluctance, “Well when we were kids glasses were a rarity not to mention due to out unique facial shape, most glasses didn't sit right. Sensei managed to find a pair that worked but they were garish old lady glasses. You know those old fashioned really big glasses? Yeah a pair of those. It took years before I made my current ones, but during those years my brothers teased me relentlessly. It didn't help that I am and always have been thinnest. I don't have the bulk the others do, that plus the glasses led to some bad teasing until I made my current ones. Sometimes they still tease me about me being scrawny but they stop after I remind them who fixes their stuff.” 

 

Thankfully, his story had the desired effect, Tora’s smile came back if a little weaker than before. Don mentally fist pumped at the victory, his victory was short lived however. His embarrassment took over as Tora giggled behind her hand, “I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you I swear!” 

 

Don waved it off, “It’s fine, now that I’m older I can see the humor in it.” Tora shook her head, quickly correcting him. “No, I was just imagining a little you with glasses and your staff… It was cute that’s all.” 

 

Donnie’s previous bitterness turns to butterflies in his stomach. “You think I was cute?” Tora grinned at him and nodded her affirmation. “Yes that’s what I meant. Don't get me wrong, looking at you now I’d say you still could pull off cute. Although I would lean more towards… how do I put this? I’d say you look more handsome then cute but that is normal for guys as you get older, especially when you take into consideration your physique.”

 

Don felt his face flame and his heart beat a rhythm against his chest. ‘She thinks ‘I'm handsome? I must have heard her wrong. Maybe she said hideous?’ Don cleared his throat once, then again when the first time didn't do the job. “I...don't think I heard you right. Could you repeat yourself?” 

 

Tora smiled in understanding as she repeated it as requested. “I Think. You. Are. Handsome. And also cute but handsome for the most part.” Tora chuckled as she watched the brainy turtle’s brain crash. Tora choked on a laugh as Donnie. exe has crashed flashed through her mind. 

 

Looking at him though she couldn't say the phrase was very far off…She glanced at the clock and decided it was time to head home. After all her sisters were probably worried sick, “Well as awesome as it’s been I think I should head out. You still sure about taking me home?” 

 

Don snapped out from his frozen state and nodded with mild disappointment. He shook that off quickly though. “Yes, I refuse to let you walk at night. Splinter already gave me permission to bring you home. The more important question is how is your knee?” 

 

Tora considered as she twisted it back and forth before slowly lowering herself to put weight on it. Don sprang forward to offer his arm just in case her knee buckled again. Tora shot him a grateful look as she carefully put her legs down. She sighed in relief when the pain was down to a manageable level. “It’s okay. It still hurts but I can walk on it.You ready to go?” 

 

Don felt relieved that it wasn't hurting as bad but he didn't like how she seemed resigned to it hurting at least a bare minimum. ‘If I can learn what exactly happened to injure her I might be able to figure out how to help, even if I can only take some of her pain away it would be something.’ 

 

As his mind frantically tried to think of what he could do to help, with the little information he had regarding her injury, Tora was watching him curiously. She waved her hand in front of his face to catch his attention. 

 

Don snapped back into the present. ‘It does no good to think on it anymore until I have more details, it’s obviously a painful subject so whatever happened couldn't have been good.’ Don felt his stomach contents sour at thought, he didn't know her well and yet the thought of her being in pain, even if it was long past, made him feel unsettled. 

 

Before he could overthink it anymore he remembered that she had asked him a question. “Yeah, I’m ready just let me grab my stuff and I’ll bring you home.” Don used the time as he gathered his equipment to refocus on the now. It took him all of two minutes before he felt mentally focused enough to take her. 

 

Once they reached the surface Tora stumbled, releasing a muffled hiss causing Don to immediately begin hovering worriedly. “Is it your knee? Or your head? What are your symptoms? I knew you shouldn't be moving around so much!” 

 

Tora, uncertain of what to do when someone besides her family being worried about her, froze up. Seeing her tense up and misinterpreting it as pain Don came to a decision. He crouched next to her and in one swift movement scooped her up. Gently winding his arm under her knees with extra care taken not to jostle her bad knee, he slipped his other arm around her slender shoulders. 

 

He felt a flush of heat that he resolutely squashed down, as his arms tightened more securely around her. He could feel her heart beating like crazy against his arm. Once he had her settled he realised what he just did without even asking her first. 

 

He flushed, for once thankful of his skin as blushes were considerably less noticeable, “I’m sorry for doing that so suddenly. I should have asked but if you keep putting more weight on your knee it will only make it worse! I know this is probably uncomfortable for you but please let me carry you. If your pain needs a hospital you can call once you get home.” 

 

Don awkwardly shuffles in place while he waited for her answer. ‘I hope she lets me carry her, I’m not sure I can make myself put her down knowing that it will cause her pain.’ Fortunately for Don, Tora acknowledged his point and instead of asking to be put down she thanked him. 

 

“You have a point, I'm not a masochist so I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Thank you Donatello. For walking me home and carrying me.” Don internally sighed in relief, he also felt a happy bubbling knowing that she was allowing him to carry her. 

 

He quickly doused that though not wanting to get his hopes up, ‘She is hurting and needs to be carried so it can heal. Just because she is letting me carry her doesn't mean she trust me or even likes me. It just means she doesn't want to be in pain.’ 

 

As if to contrast his thoughts Tora turned more into his chest and seemed to curl up against him, causing him to flush again. As they set off toward her address, that she mumbled to him from her place pressed against is chest, Don soaked up her warmth. 

 

He got the feeling that she wasn't generally the type to allow someone to carry her, it made him want to do a very Mikey like move of jumping in circles that she let him and not only allowed it she curled closer to him. 

 

He mourned silently when they reached the destination. Looking down to ask where she wants him to leave her he freezes up when he sees her eyes closed and a soft almost purring sound coming from the back of her throat. ‘She fell asleep...She fell asleep in my arms! What do I do?! Should I wake her up? Or maybe I should open one of the bedroom windows and put her in bed? But I don't know which one is hers…’ 

 

With great reluctance Donnie woke his sleeping package up to ask where her room was. Tora blinked groggily up at him trying to mentally work out what he could possibly have woken her up for. Slowly the words began to come to her, it was her turn to flush this time as she realized that she had fallen asleep on her savior. 

 

“Sorry about that! I haven't been sleeping well lately and I guess it caught up with me… My room is the one with the balcony on the second floor.” Donnie brushed her apology off, saying that it made sense that after the excitement of the day for her to crash eventually. 

 

As he maneuvered to open her window and help her inside he mentally made note of her lack of sleep as well. The more he learned about her the more worried he became for her health. Once she was safely inside her room sitting on her bed he shuffled back and forth, unsure what to say. 

 

She took it out of his hands thankfully, ”Wow today has been nuts, thank you again for saving me and then taking me home. I’m glad I got to meet you and your father. Maybe I’ll get to meet your brothers sometime in the future.” 

 

Don was a bit wary of her meeting his brothers, ‘Mikey won't be an issue he will just be happy to have someone besides us to talk to not to mention flirt with, Leo has already said he will give her a fair shot but knowing him he will be distant at first which can come off as being arrogant or out flat intimidating, and Raph… Raph is probably going to be an ass no matter what. Hopefully it will go well but I’m not holding my breath. Maybe Master Splinter will help field Raph? I’ll ask him the next time we set it up for her to visit.’ 

 

Seeing her expectant expression he answered her unasked question, “Well Master Splinter already said you can come back, just call ahead of time so he can give you permission. Which reminds me, can I see your phone? I’ll put my number in it. All of my brothers and I have them but we call them Shell Cells. I’ll only give you my number, my brothers can give you theirs as you get to know them. Mikey will probably beg you to put his in the second he meets you so beware.” 

 

Tora grinned, “I like the sound of Mikey he seems like a cool guy. Kind of like Kelsie, full of energy and no one can keep up with them. Thankfully Kelsie is calmer than he sounds, although to be fair that was only a recent change.” 

 

Don smiled back at her, “Someday Splinter might okay it for your sisters to meet us, that would be interesting. Lots of personalities clashing. Don't hold your breath though. If that happens it will be a long time in the future.” 

 

Tora nodded,” Yeah I figured. No need to rush, besides I want to get to know you guys before unleashing my hellish family on you.” Her statement ended in a yawn that popped her jaw causing Donnie to reluctantly make his goodbye. 

 

“Well it’s late and you are probably exhausted so I’ll leave. Just give me a call or a text when you want to set up a day to visit.” Tora felt a flash of disappointment that he had to leave only to ruthlessly rip it up, ‘It was amazing that Splinter allowed him to leave to bring me home. He trusts that he won't take longer than necessary and I refuse to be the reason he doesn't trust him like that anymore.’ 

 

Out loud Tora said, “Will do. It might be a few days though, I work two jobs so time off is a non existent thing. Well any who I hope you have a good night’s sleep. Be safe on your way back okay?” 

 

Donnie felt the warmth from earlier come back as she wishes him a good night. ‘She is worried about me, a 6 foot talking turtle who is also a ninja. If anyone should be worried about it should be her. Especially considering the new information of having two jobs and at least one of them being late shifts. I’ve got a lot to think about once I get home.’ 

 

Donnie returned the sentiment as he left back out the window and sunk back into the shadows. Tora smiled at the direction that he left, knowing that he was already a good distance away and out of her eyesight she sighed and flopped back on her bed to finally rest a bit.


	4. Lies and Half Truths

Tora woke the next morning to her worried mother scolding her within an inch of her life before she was even fully conscious. ‘I really should’ve saw that coming. I swear if I didn’t know that she was inept with technology I would say she had this place bugged for how well she knows what goes on when she is gone.’ 

 

Tora was broken from her thoughts by a sharp jab at her ribs and a pointed question. “Are you listening to me Salvatora Achor Xabat?!” 

 

Tora flinched at the sound of her full name, with a wrinkle to her nose she responded, “Yes mother I am listening. You were saying that it isn’t safe for me to be out after dark in this city, especially alone. I know that but please try to understand. I can’t take being cooped up here all the time! I keep my cell on even if I don't reply immediately, I’m careful about where I go and I watch my surroundings! I know you are worried for me and I am grateful that you are, but please remember that I have never been good with staying inside or doing nothing. Going out for walks for some fresh air keeps me vaguely sane which is something I desperately need right now.” 

 

Kellina sighed, they had this argument what felt like every week and yet she couldn’t make herself shake her worry off. She worried about all of her daughter but lately Tora had been especially worrying her, not to mention Vinaya… 

 

“It may not seem like it but I know that you are capable of watching out for yourself, I just worry about you, all of you. You may not be my blood but you are my daughters nonetheless. Please, if for nothing else than my mental sanity, leave a note before you disappear at night, maybe even say when you should be back by. I cant send out a search party if I don’t know when you are actually in danger.” 

 

Kellina sat on the edge of her daughters bed, she regretted nothing of adopting any of these girls but that didn’t mean they never put her through the ringer with worry. 

 

Tora felt guilt sour her stomach, ’I don’t want her to worry but if she knew what I do at night she would never approve, she doesn’t understand. She wants to keep my wrapped in bubble wrap and home so she always knows that I’m safe.’ 

 

Tora reached forward and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulder, mumbling an apology under her breath. Kellina tightly gripped her second eldest as she released her pent up worry, it wasn’t often that Tora actively touched anyone not even her, it’s best to take it when she could get it.

 

“Apology Accepted, I swear between you and Kelsie you two are trying to turn my entire head grey before it’s time.” Tora began to fidget as the hug became uncomfortable which was the silent signal for Kellina to let her go, which she did promptly. 

 

“I promise we aren’t trying to make you go grey.” Kellina smiled warmly until Tora finished her statement. “The word trying entails that there is effort put behind it. We do it naturally.” Tora ducked the swat she knew was coming and quickly rolled off the bed before Kellina could playfully pop her on the head. 

 

Kellina chuckled at her trouble making daughters antics, “Alright brat, I’ve spoke my mind even though I know you wont listen to it unless it suits you. I’ll leave you to sleep now, remember that Mrs.Rengu has some errands for you to do.” Tora nodded to show she understood as Kellina walked out of her room but not before backtracking and laying a quick kiss on Tora’s forehead.

 

As she left the room Tora felt both a pleasant warmth at her mother's love and guilt over causing her so much worry. Before she could delve too far into her thoughts her youngest sister Kelsie wandered into the room, halting at the open door and knocking.

 

Kelsie had the habit of always asking permission before entering Tora’s room even if the door was open. Once permission was given she skimmed her hand across the walls until she was standing by Tora’s bed waiting for permission to sit, which was granted with a snort. 

 

“You do realize you don't have to wait for permission to sit on my bed or knock when my door is open right?” Kelsie ignored her question in favor of her own statement. “You should really just tell her where you go. She’ll be worried sure but I don't think she will take it as bad as you seem to think. You have a job, it’s not like you’re out drinking or doing drugs.” 

 

As Kelsie spoke she placed her hand between them face up on the comforter, smiling when Tora links their fingers together. “I know that she won't react harshly but you know how she is. Heck she just proved that she won't like me working, as far as she knows I’m only out and walking around or maybe trying to make friends however unlikely that is. She would flip if she knew, not to mention I’m working two jobs not one, double the reason to worry in her eyes. I understand why she is protective of us, especially after what happened a few years ago. I’m grateful that we have someone like her to care about us but it gets to be too much sometimes you know?” 

 

Kelsie gripped her hand, “Yeah I get it, maybe even more than you do. At least you can go outside without her going all mother hen mode. I mean I’m blind not completely incapable of defending myself. But we both know that if I try to step outside without one of you with me I’m going to get an earful.” 

 

Tora felt instant guilt, here she was complaining over her stupid problems when here sat her baby sister who was blind, couldn't go outside without a protective detail, made up of at least one of them, and she was ten times more cheerful than Tora would ever be. 

 

“Stop it, I can feel your guilt from here. I wasn’t saying that to make you feel guilty I was just pointing out that there was good things to focus on.” Kelsie tugged on their joined hands in reproach of her sister guilt. 

 

“Now then, tell me what kept you out later than normal, I know what your work schedule is and I know for a fact that you should have been done hours before you got home.” Tora grimaced, there was no way around telling Kelsie some of what happened but she would have to be careful what she said. It was the turtles secret not hers to share. 

 

“You know earlier when I mentioned how Kellina thought I was out making friends no matter how unlikely it would be? Well that is actually what I got caught up in. On my last delivery of the night some idiots tried to rob me.” Tora stopped at the horror stricken look on her sister's face, “Are they still alive? Are you injured? Why didn't you say that first?!” 

 

Tora sat back, waiting until her sister was done shooting off questions before she started answering, “Yes they are still alive, I was only mildly injured but my knee decided to act up again, and I didnt say anything because Mom would have locked me in my room and never let me out again. In that order. Now may I continue?” 

 

As she answered Kelsie began running her hands over Tora frantically looking for injuries before hovering over her injured knee, knowing that nothing she did would help that. For as long as either could remember Kelsie was the only exception to Tora’s no touchy rule, even Kellina couldn't too much before Tora would become uncomfortable. 

 

Tora put up with her sisters inquiring touches, knowing it was the only way she could reassure herself that Tora was there and whole. Kelsie returned her hand to its previous place gripping Toras before asking her to continue. 

 

“Thank you, anyway a guy saved me before I had to resort to drastic measures. I was running away when one of the thugs managed to get the drop on him. If I had kept going them he likely would’ve been horribly injured for helping me. So obviously I turned back to help him, I managed to stop the thug from hurting him but I got hurt instead, just a light knock to the head. And before you can start your worrying I’m fine the only reason my savior panicked was because head wounds bleed so much. You and I both have first hand experience on that. Anyway he panicked and instead of bringing me to a hospital he brought me to his home where he, his three brothers, and their father live. His name is Donatello and he bandaged me up. I would’ve been home earlier but when I went to stand my knee decided to alert me to how unhappy it was about its recent treatment, loudly. So I had to wait a few hours for it to die down enough for me to be able to stand on it again. And then I walked home and crashed. There story time is done, do not tell anyone. Not Vinaya, not Anna an especially not Mom.” 

 

Throughout the rest of her explanation Kelsie remained silent only nodding every now and then to show she was still listening. Once Tora was done Kelsie stood up and wrapped her in a hug ignoring her awkward shifting, 

 

“You pulling stunts like this is why Kellina always says we are making her go prematurely grey. I could’ve lost you to some stupid thug, so you are going to stay still and grit your teeth until I am done hugging you!” Tora sighed but gave in as she wrapped her quaking little sister into her arms. 

 

“Alright, alright I know I should be more careful. I’m sorry for worrying you.” The two sister sat in their own little world giving and receiving comfort. It was a good time later when Kelsie finally released Tora from her hug, “I won't tell anyone, you’re right about her putting you on house arrest. I’m glad you are making friends even though your way of finding them needs to be greatly improved. Maybe you can bring them home sometime? It’d be nice to meet them myself, not many can put up with your particular attitude well.” 

 

Tora bit her lip, trying to think of how to explain her way out of it. “Maybe later, I need to see for myself that they are all safe first though. They all seem okay but I won't trust them around you guys until I am completely sure.” Kelsie nodded her acceptance, stretching her arms above her head while she yawned. 

 

“Well I’m going to sleep, I only woke up because of the noise. I know you won't listen to me but please think of dropping your hours back on at least one of your jobs? It isn't healthy for you to run off whatever amount of sleep you are getting. You must have dark bags under your eyes by now, I’m amazed that Mom hasn't commented on that more.” 

 

Tora scrubbed a hand down her face, “She probably assumes the same thing that everyone else who knows what happened, nightmares. And to be fair they’re right. I just don't keep trying to go to sleep after I wake up. If I’m going to be awake all hours of the night it may as well be on purpose and making money. You know that Mom has been having issues with money lately. She won't admit it but she has been stressing lately. Anna is having trouble keeping herself afloat, she sends what she can but with her own apartment, food, and schooling there is only so much she can do. You and Vinaya are both still in school so you guys cant work which leaves me. I won't sleep anyway so I’ll spend the time working and helping with rent.”

 

Kelsie shot a sad look over her shoulder at her sister who was working herself to the bone without anyone knowing. She grabbed one last hug before tracing her way back out the way she came, grateful that her sister made sure to keep her room clean as to not have any tripping hazards. ‘God knows that if it weren't for that her room would be one giant mess.’ 

 

Once Kelsie was safely out of her room and on her way to her own room Tora flopped back onto her bed, fully prepared to go back to sleep only to remember her mother mentioning how their landlady had some errands for her to do. With a sigh Tora forced her tired body up and went through the motions of making herself presentable, 

 

‘I can't stop doing the errands, that's what Mom thinks is cutting our rent right now. She doesn't need to know that the errands only cut a small amount off and my jobs pay for the rest that she can't cover.’ With that thought Tora made herself put on a neutral face and walk out the door, keys in hand to run errands before her next job.

 

Physical Descriptions Of The Girls

Anamarie Adeline Xabat  
Age: 21  
Physical Description: Tall, Well built, toned, blonde, blue eyes, and short hair  
Personality: Serious, uptight, responsible,

 

SalvaTora Achor Xabat  
Age: 20  
Physical Description: Red hair, Ice Blue or silver eyes, on the short side, average build  
Personality: Laid Back, Smart but unmotivated, fiercely protective

 

Vinaya Chastity Xabat  
Age: 18  
Physical Description: Brown short hair, glasses, Amber eyes, flat chest, short.  
Personality: Shy, anxious, meek

 

Kelsie (Undecided) Xabat  
Age: 17  
Physical Description: Black hair that looks dark blue under light, milky white eyes due to blindness generally covered by sunglasses, medium height, chubby.  
Personality: Fun Loving, Joker, Light hearted

 

Kellina Abra Xabat  
Age: Old  
Physical Description: Long grey hair, duel braids down back, small statured short lady.  
Personality: Nurturing, Caring, Motherly


	5. Interrogations and Confrontations

Tora came in from errands feeling her knee burning in protest of the past hours activity, 'Who thought it was a good idea to have space under a house? Crawling under there to get that lady's cat was a pain! Not to mention all the spiders.'

She shuddered at the thought, mind made up Tora began walking toward the shower set on washing off anything that she might have picked up on her little rescue trip. Tora changed directions to her room when she remembered that she needed a change of clothes first, she was never going to repeat the towel incident as long as she could help it.

Unfortunately she was cut off on her mission by Kelsie who was sitting outside of Tora's room, obviously waiting for her. Muffling a groan Tora inquired, "What's up Kelsie? I just got back from the landlady's errands and I really need a shower so can we do this quickly or after I'm done?" Kelsie smiled at her sister's plight as Tora dragged her inside the room to her bed.

"Don't worry it won't take long. I just noticed that yesterday and today your gate sounds off when you walked, is your knee okay? I know that you said it acted up yesterday but it seems to be acting up a lot more lately."

Tora sighed in exasperation, "Yes for the final time my knee is okay. The reason it's been acting up more is because I keep knocking it into things or pulling the muscles by running around. Kel you need to stop worrying over it, nothing can be done for it. You know that."

Kelsie grimaced "I know that but it doesn't stop me from worrying, you have always been there for me which means I'll always be there for you so you may as well get used to it. I'm not changing that ever, you need someone in your corner and that's going to be at least me if not Kellina."

Tora chuckled at her sisters determined face, "Alright, I get the point. No need to get all fired up over an old injury. I know you have my back, you always have and in all seriousness Thank you. There's been lots of times that if you hadn't I would've come out of it in much worse condition."

Kelsie grabbed her hand and tugged her into a hug. "You can't say stuff like that and expect me not to hug you. Getting you to admit when you need help is like pulling teeth, especially recently. You do realize I want you to come to me when you have an issue right? I know that I can't really do anything about it but-"

Tora cut her off immediately before she could get self deprecating. "Don't you dare finish that statement. Me not bringing my problems to you has nothing to do with your disability. I just don't want to pile more on you than you already have."

Kelsie pulled back from their hug to lightly shake Tora by her shoulders in frustration. "Don't you get it, you dumb-dumb? You obviously being worried or stressed over something becomes my problem whether you tell me or not. You not telling me just makes it worse because then I don't know what is wrong!"

Tora gently gripped Kelsie's hands to stop her shaking and responded, "Okay, calm down you little spit fire. Jeez what's gotten into you today, it's not often that you are this serious not to mention shaking me, although you weren't shaking me hard."

Tora knew she had said the wrong thing when Kelsie's eyes got misty, before she could scramble to apologize Kelsie cut her off. "That is what I mean, right there! You deflect the conversation when it's something you don't want to talk about. You use to do it with everyone which I accepted because you didn't do it with me! Lately something has been bothering you but you refuse to come to me about it. Salvatora please, tell me what's wrong? And don't you dare tell me nothing is because that is an obvious lie. We have never lied to one another before now so please don't start now."

Seeing her sister in distress Tora scrubbed a hand down her face before hesitantly spilling what had been bothering her, "You're right, and I'm sorry. Lately the nightmares have increased a lot. Instead of having one a week it's up to one every two or three days if I'm lucky. I can't get back to sleep after one so once I'm awake I'm paranoid until I can shake off the after affects. That's why I got the second job, it keeps me occupied and keeps me focused on the now and not the past. I didn't tell you because I know that you have been having problems with nightmares as well, I didn't want you to stop what little sleep you are getting to stay awake with me. And don't tell me you wouldn't do that, you have done that before!"

Kelsie closed her mouth on her objection before reluctantly nodded her agreement. She had on multiple occasions forgon sleep to stay up with her insomniac sister to comfort her. They told Kellina they were having board game and movie nights but that was only part of it. Kelsie knew how Tora got when she was running on little sleep and twitchy from a nightmare and she didn't like leaving her alone to deal with it if she could help it.

"Maybe we should go back to sharing a room? It's not like I don't know about your jobs so you won't have to make excuses to me and before you start, Kellina can already tell that you have been slipping back into what you were before. Everyone can tell so it doesn't matter if we go back to rooming together, no one will think bad of you for it. If anything they'll probably be relieved that we are making steps to try to fix each other." Tora had opened her mouth to object only to have her argument shot down before it could even air itself.

She groaned "Was I really that obvious? I was trying not to worry anyone!" Kelsie chuckled "You can't hide it from us Tora. We're family and that means we all watch out for each other and that includes you. You can't hide your problems anymore, we'll see them and badger you into spilling."

Tora gave a small smile, "Yeah even years later I'm still not use to that. Having a family and everything that goes with it. Do you think I'll ever be use to it?" Kelsie squeezed her hand, "I think so, after all you adjusted to me being with you even if it did take a while. This isn't just one person though, this is three more so it makes sense it would take longer for you to readjust this time around."

She gave her a few minutes to let that sink in before pushing a little more, "So what do you say? After you get your shower or after dinner we shift all my stuff into your room? It'd probably do both of us good to get some more sleep." Tora acquiesced finally to her sisters puppy eyes, apparently the eyes don't have to be able to see to pull that look off. If anything it just made them more potent.

"Put the Bambi eyes away. No need to resort to your secret weapon, I was going to say yes anyway. After my shower we'll do that okay?" Kelsie grinned widely in answer, turning to leave only to be stopped by Tora grabbing her arm.

Tora hummed contemplatively before hesitantly asking, "Can I ask you something? It's another thing that has been bothering me but not nearly as long. In fact it only started bugging me this morning." Kelsie eagerly nodded her to continue keeping her hand in a tight grip to offer comfort...and to stop escape knowing her.

"It's about that guy that saved me yesterday, his name is Donatello. He bandaged my head, put ice on my knee, and carried me when my knee gave out twice yesterday." Here Tora hesitated, not sure if she wanted to continue. Kelsie was having none of that, "You can't stop there you have me curious now, you never let strangers touch you unless you are dying or near death!"

Tora nodded and continued,"Exactly my point! Usually if anyone so much as brushes against me it makes my skin crawl as if there are hundred of ants all over me and under my skin. But the few times Donatello touched me that didn't happen. There was no crawling feeling or the feeling that I needed to jump out of my skin and scrub myself down in the shower. And as the cherry on top of this sundae I didn't even notice the difference until this morning when I was out doing errands. Someone knocked into me on the way home, making my skin itch like always but then I realised that he didn't cause the same reaction. I don't even know if it gave any reaction at all!"

Kelsie looked both perplexed and hopeful. "Maybe you're getting better? I mean it was a few years ago now. It's possible that you are getting better about people." Tora hissed in frustration, "I thought about that but then why is it only him? Why isnt is any other people? Heck I still get it every now and then from Mom, Anna and Vi! Why is it that some stranger doesn't set it off?"

Tora shrugged, "I got nothing Tora. I wish I had the answer for you but I don't. Maybe you should take it as a sign, get to know him better! You need to make friends sis, friends that weren't adopted and living in the same house as you."

Tora nodded "I know, I have his number so I can text him and set up another day to meet up. Do you really think it's a good idea though? He is scary smart so it's only a matter of time before he starts asking questions that I don't want to answer, probably never will be ready to answer."

Kelsie jumped to answer before her doubts could ruin it before it started, "So? If he asks something that you don't want to answer then tell him that. From what you've told me so far of him he sounds like the type to back off without needing to be pushed. Get to know him Tora, worst case he is a creep, we call Anna in and she gets to beat up a stalker for you. At least then you can say you tried. Besides it would make Mom happy to know that you are trying to make friends. She might even stop hovering a little."

If Tora wasn't already sold on the idea then her last sentenced would have done it. "Alright, you're right as always. I'll set it up to meet him sometime in the next few days. Now can I take a shower now? My skin still feels itchy and it's not all from the cobwebs."

Kelsie laughed and stood to leave, "I'll leave you be now. Whenever you do set it up make sure to tell me how it goes when you get home! Come and get me once you're ready to start moving everything." And with that she left the room feeling much better about her sisters mental and physical well being.

It was much later into the night that Tora found herself sitting on her bed which was not side by side with her sisters. Taking a deep breath she texted Donnie. 'It's now or never, I cant keep putting it off.'

T: Hey, are you awake?

Tora settled back prepared to wait since it was late he might not even be awake. Only to be surprised when a reply came almost instantly.

D: Yup, I'm usually awake until dawn or at least midnight.

She snorted, 'Well, well it looks like I'm not the only one who stays up late but I'm guessing his is more from an inventing binge.'

T: Good to know I'm not the only night owl.

D: Yup, feel free to text at any hour. If I'm awake and not training I'll answer.

Tora chuckled as she debated telling him just what kind of crazy hours she keeps before shaking her head. Better to just stick to messaging him before midnight.

T: I'll keep that in mind. So what day do you think will be best to plan my next visit on?

There was a few minutes where Tora guessed that he went and asked Splinter before he answered.

D: Does tomorrow work for you or is that too last minute? I can pick you up from any manhole cover as long as you tell me which street its on and it's away from public places. You'll have to wear a blindfold though, it was sensie's only stipulation.

Tora nodded, that made sense. Until she proved that she was trustworthy then she would happily wear a blindfold to and from their home.

T: That's fine, I completely understand. I would do the same if I was him, if not more. I'm just glad to be able to get to keep coming over.

There was a few minutes of wait before his response popped up.

D: I'm glad too. I never expected him to go along with it so easily. He must like you or at least sense that you're no threat.

Tora couldn't stop the snort from escaping, 'Well sorry to break it to you but his radar is broken.' Before she could reply Kelsie came in freshly showered and plopped on her bed. "What's the snort for? Last I checked you aren't a horse."

Tora driely laughed, "Ha ha very funny. Donatello was just telling me how his father seems to believe that I'm not threat. I just found it funny considering how much that isn't true." Kelsie scooted over to lean against Tora's side before scolding her, "His radar isn't wrong. The only time you are a threat is when something has made it necessary for you to be one. Any other time you are a teddy bear."

Tora looked at her mildly offended, "Excuse you, I am not a teddy bear!" Kelsie giggled, "Right my bad you're a sarcastic, foul mouthed teddy bear that has the nasty habit of biting. Is that better?" Tora begrudgingly accepted and went back to texting before Don thinks she fell asleep.

T: Sorry my sister just came in, if I ignore her then she will start jumping on my bed until I pay attention.

D: Sounds like Mikey. Is that the sister you said would get along with him should they ever meet?

T: The very one. Although lately she has been considerably more subdued. I'll bug her about it later.

D: Mike never really slows down. He's like a kid after eating five pounds of sugar all the time.

T: Yeah she had that phase but thankfully grew out of it. As is she sort of traded her extra energy in for being more touchy feely. Perfect example, she is currently leaned against my side and slowly invading my lap. She thinks I don't notice but I would like to think I notice when someone is migrating into my lap.

Tora looked down at her sister and said, "Really? What are you a cat?" Kelsie grinned up at her like the cat who got the canary, letting out a joking Meow before cuddling deeper into Toras lap. Tora rolled her eyes but left her there, not worth the fight it would take to move her.

D: Yeah she would definitely get along with Mikey then. Fair warning whenever he meets you and if he meets your sisters he will probably flirt like crazy. I'll try to rein him in but there isn't much I can do, it's a big part of his personality.

Tora grimaced at the thought of being flirted with but mentally shrugged. 'If the turtle wants to flirt then let him, as long as he knows not to touch then I don't care. Besides getting flirted with might bump up Kelsie and Vinaya's confidence.'

T: That's fine, as long as he knows that No means no. My sisters could use a confidence boost and being flirted with may just do that.

D: Well I'm glad that his flirting might come to be useful, and no worries about the no means no. Sensei raised all of us to respect our elders and women although we never expected to need to follow through with the latter one.

T: Well I'm glad he did. It's terrifying how few people now actually have manners or the basic respect for women. I could tell you horror stories about boys from high school that would probably have you guys jumping to defend my honor.

D: I am both intrigued and worried.

T: You asked for it, one of the worst was this one guy named Trent…

And so the night continued, Tora telling him stories of the hormone driven idiots in highschool while Kelsie napped in her lap and Donnie balking at their audacity, while being disgusted by their attitudes.

They eventually both called it a night after it hit two. Tora being very grateful that she didn't have to work tomorrow due to some national holiday. She glanced down at her peacefully sleeping sister Tora wiggled carefully until she was laying down next to her where she slipped into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

And that is the end to this long awaited chapter. Sorry for the wait and please remember to comment with your opinions or questions.


	6. Questions and Answers

When Tora woke the next morning she could tell that something was going to happen today. The tense feeling that all was not right in the house settled in her stomach like a sack of bricks even as she tried to reason with herself, ‘It could be that I’m nervous. After all it’s not every day that I go to visit a potential friend and thats without them being mutant turtles.’ 

 

Even as she thought that she knew it wasn't what was causing the feeling. Giving up on sleep with a mournful glance to her bed, Tora forced her body to get up out of the tangle of sheets. Judging by how cold Kelsei's sheets were she had probably been awake for at least a few hours. ‘Not surprising, she’s an early bird and always has been.’ 

 

Tora went about doing her morning ritual, as she did she thought on Kelsie’s odd behavior over the last few weeks. ‘She’s been almost solemn lately, sedate or calm is normal but this is not. Something is bugging her, but what could it be?’ Tora was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the object of her worries was currently walking straight toward her until they physically collided sending them both to the floor. 

 

“Crap, sorry about that Kel. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking.” Tora gently grabbed ahold of Kelsie’s elbow and hefted her up, dusting her off while checking for bruises. “You can stop scanning me you worry wart, I’m not made of glass you know?” 

 

Tora stopped her checking to glance at the amused face of Kelsie before accepting that she wasn't injured. “If you’re allowed to be worried about me then vice versa applies as well.” Tora’s mind drifted toward the thought process she had been lost in that caused her to crash in the first place. 

 

Seeing Kelsie about to walk away she lurched forward and grabbed her hand, “Hey can I talk to you? In private?” Kelsie seemed shocked at her request before responding, “Of course you can. Let’s just go back to our room.” With that Kelsie dragged Tora back to the room where the door was promptly shut for their discussion.

 

‘I’m shocked that Tora is actually bringing her concerns to me, not that I’m not happy I mean that is what I wanted. I’m just shocked that she is actually doing it…’ Kelsie was broken from her thoughts when Tora began speaking. “You’ve been acting weird lately and I know that it’s not all because of worry for me so spill. You grilled me yesterday so now it’s my turn to hold an intervention.”

 

Kelsie was impressed that her sister had noticed, ‘I shouldn't be surprised, she’s known me forever so if anyone would notice it would be her.’ Taking a breath Kelsie began, not sure how much she wanted to tell knowing her sister she would feel guilty and immediately push herself out of her comfort zone so Kelsie could do what she wanted, which sometimes is okay but not for something like this. 

 

“It’s nothing big, school offered to send me and Vinaya on a trip to Kentucky to see the American Printing House for the Blind as well as a museum that has a section that is made for blind people to touch the artifacts. The teacher recommended me and Vi because of our grades.” 

 

Tora was confused and was quick to express it, “Okay I don't get it, that’s a great thing so why aren't you guys jumping on it? I mean you love museums and always want to ‘see’ things your way so why not go with Vi? That sounds right up Vi’s alley too so what's the problem?” Kelsie shook her head not shocked that Tora didn't see why she couldn't go, “We have to have a chaperone. They said it can't be a sibling, it has to be a parent.” 

 

Tora nodded to show she understood before realizing what she did and hummed to show she was listening, “Kellina can't get the time off right? Dang I’m sorry to hear that. That’s a bogus rule, only being able to go with a parent!” 

 

Kelsie interrupted what would have been a truly impressive rant, “No she could and it wouldn't be a big deal. The problem is that since Anna lives in her own apartment that would leave you here alone. Not to mention you and I haven't been separated since the incident. I don't think I could handle being away from you for the week the trip lasts and even if I felt confident that I could what with you having more nightmares it wouldn't be right for me to leave and you to be all alone here while we are gone!” 

 

Tora was frozen stiff while trying to compute everything she was told, ‘This is something that she has wanted to see since she became blind and she won't go because she doesn't want me to be alone? No, not happening. This would be good for not just her but for Vinaya as well, they both need to get out more and what with each of their disabilities they never go out. I refuse to be the reason that they don't get the opportunity. As for not wanting to be separated… it might be a good thing for both of us. We need to learn to be able to function without one another.’ 

 

Mind made up Tora grabbed Kelsie’s hands and made sure she was focused on what she was going to say next. “Kelsie Camilla Xabat, don't you dare turn down this opportunity out of fear! You’ve been drooling over the thought of this trip for years, you are not refusing because you are afraid and you’re especially not going to refuse because of me! I’m a big girl, I can handle being on my own for a week.” 

 

Seeing Kelsie about to open her mouth to protest Tora cut her off, “If it will make you go then I will give you hourly updates on how I’m doing, make sure that I eat three healthy meals a day while you’re gone, and I’ll even call you once in the morning and once at night. Kel we need this, you need this. We can't live connected at the hip, we’ll never heal that way no matter how much I’d prefer it. We’ll share a room until my nightmares are back under control and if I have to see a therapist like Kellina wanted then I will! I refuse to be something that holds you back from doing what you want with your life.” 

 

Tears streamed from Kelsie’s eyes at her sister words, only this time Tora made no move to take them back. Tora opened her arms, knowing that her sister desperately needed a hug as she tugged her gently into her arms. ‘To think for the past few weeks she’s been forcing herself not to accept her dream trip just because I’m having issues. I’m the older sister Damn it! I can survive for a week! Besides we are only one call away, I won't let how broken I am mess this up for her.’ 

 

The thought of her sister’s past month of pain and hurting made Tora’s stomach sour and her decision solidify. “I understand that you don't want to leave me alone and you will never understand how deep my gratitude is for you staying by my side through all of the hell we’ve been through. But this is something that you need to do for you. I can't be the reason you don't do this, it will kill me with guilt if you don't go because of how messed up I am. Do you understand?” 

 

Kelsie hiccuped against her sisters shoulder, “You’re not messed up, don't say that. What happened back then was horrible, no one should ever go through what we did, but we did and we made it through. That doesn't make us messed up or broken it makes us survivors. We have a few quirks left over from it so what? After what we went through anyone would.” 

 

Leaning away from Tora, Kelsie took a deep breath to steady her breathing, “If me not going will really make you that guilty then I’ll go. But I’m holding you to that list of what you will do! I better get a call from you every morning and every night, you can send me pictures of you eating so I know you did and before you comment on how I’m blind I’ll have Vi or Mom check them, and and-” Her sentence was broken by her sobbing again. 

 

Tora pulled her back into her shoulder, rubbing Kelsie’s back until it died back down to hiccups. When she could speak again she continued, “I won't hold you to hourly updates but I do want one sometimes around lunch. I’ll probably call you so much that you’ll be sick of me by the end of it.” 

 

Tora smiled sincerely at her amazingly caring sister, “That will never happen and you know it. I’ll make sure to follow all of those instructions to a T. I’ll even send pictures to show as proof although I’ll send them to Mom’s phone not yours. Now that is settled lets go tell Vinaya and Kellina that you will be accepting that trip yeah?” Kelsie straightened her back and nodded determinedly, not wasting an instant as she marched out the door dragging an unprotesting Tora behind her.

 

Kellina and Vinaya jumped when the kitchen door slammed open and a teary red faced Kelsie came in dragging Tora by the wrist behind her. Immediately Kellina was checking them over for injuries. 

 

Tora spoke up to cut off the babble of worried questions that was sure to follow, “We aren't hurt in any way shape or form mom. Kelsie here just has something she wants to tell you.” Kellina reluctantly sat back down next to a bewildered and equally concerned Vinaya, both looking expectantly at Kelsie. 

 

Kelsie took a deep breath and pushed on, “Mom I want to accept the schools offer. Tora talked me into it, she said that she won't let me refuse because of her.” Kellina was shocked, she had tried to tell Kelsie that Tora would want her to go but she would hear nothing of it. Apparently she had to hear it from Tora to allow herself to go. 

 

Glancing over at Vinaya Kellina could see that the petite brunette was practically glowing with excitement over going. ‘I’m proud of Tora for pushing herself so they can enjoy a trip. In fact…’ Kellina stepped forward and grasped Tora’s shoulder and smiled proudly at her. “I’m proud of you two, it isn't easy to take yourself out of your comfort zone. This is a step in the right direction, if you need anything while we are gone Anna is here and-” 

 

Seeing the impending lecture Tora cut her off. “I already promised to give Kel updates on how I’m doing and if there is an issue, which there won't be, I’ll get Anna.” Kelsie decided to chime in at that moment, “Yeah mom, she promised to send me hourly updates if I wanted, calls before bed and in the morning, and she even promised that she would send pictures of herself eating three healthy meals to prove she ate!” 

 

Tora flushed bright red at having her softer side aired out like that, “Gee thanks for that brat.” Kellina couldn't stop herself from grabbing both girls into a hug, squeezing them together whispering how proud she was of them. She opened one of her eyes to glance at Vinaya who was awkwardly shuffling off to the side. 

 

Smiling, Tora rolled her eyes affectionately and spoke out, “Well? Are you going to just leave it to her to crush the air out of our lungs or are you going to help her?” Tora pulled an arm free of the tangle of limbs and offered it to Vinaya who practically beamed as she accepted. 

 

‘This is definitely more touching than I’m used to but…’ Tora glanced at her little families faces and how happy they all seemed. ‘For this. For their happiness I’ll live with it.’ Tora squeezed them all tighter together, being careful not to squeeze too tight onto Vi, knowing that she didn't like tight holds. 

 

It was a few minutes later that they broke apart, Kellina went to call her work to schedule the days off and also the school to tell them that they accepted. Vinaya and Kelsie were excitedly chattering back and forth over how much fun they were going to have. ‘The only thing that would make it better was if Anna was here…’ 

 

The thought caused a slight souring in Tora’s stomach. ‘I understand that she has her own life now but I miss her being here to share these kind of minutes with all of us. She didn't even really get to know Vinaya before she left…’ 

 

Vi noticed Tora’s somber mood shift, she tried to break her out of it without drawing Kelsie’s attention to it. “I’ll make sure to take hundreds of pictures for you Tora! That way you can see everything that we do as if you were here! I’ll get enough to make a whole new album by the time I’m done.” 

 

Tora forced herself to focus on the present and smiled at her sisters, joining back in to the conversation as they continued chattering happily. ‘Maybe while they’re gone I’ll call Anna, we haven't heard from her in a few months now. It worries me. Maybe I’ll call and ask if she can come over to catch up or I could go visit her… She did say I was welcome whenever.’ Tora watched two of her sisters talk and began plotting out how she would drag the missing piece of her little family back into the picture.

 

Tora paced her room, trying to force down her panic that was boiling in her chest. ‘At least now I know why I felt that way this morning.’ She was glad that she learned about the trip in time to convince Kelsie to go but that still left Tora with her own demons to face. 

 

Forcing herself to take deep breaths Tora counted her heart beats in an attempt to keep herself calm. She could feel an attack just on the edge of her mind and no matter how much she breathed or distracted herself it was still there, just waiting for the opportunity to pounce. 

 

‘It’s about time that I dealt with this. I cant keep relying on Kelsie to help me through it all the time, she has a life of her own and she deserves to live it how she wants without worrying about me all the time.’ 

 

Her stomach rolled like a raging ocean in a storm as her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest. Tora desperately tried to head the panic off before it could get any worse. ‘I’m home and there is nothing wrong. There’s no reason to panic. I’m fine and so is everyone else. In a few hours I’m going with Donnie to his home and I’m going to meet his brothers. I will not act like some basket case in front of them.’ 

 

Slowly she managed to fight the blind panic back into the recess of her mind. She could still feel it but it wasn't crushing her like before, now it was just an irritating pressure against the back of her head. Just as she finished with the last of her breathing exercises Kelsie practically pranced into the room to start packing. 

 

“Thank you for convincing me to go Tora! I’m so excited and I’m going to have so much fun with Vi and Mom, I can't wait!!!” If there was any doubt in Tora’s mind about her decision it promptly flew out the window. 

 

‘This is how Kelsie is suppose to act not sad because she can't do what she wants without leaving me. My discomfort and panic can screw right off. My sisters and their happiness are more important to me.’ 

 

Kelsie suddenly stopped packing and turned to Tora, as if with a sixth sense asked, “Tora are you okay? Something doesn't seem right…” Tora quickly reassured her before she could start having doubts about leaving, “No nothing is wrong, I’m just mentally preparing for you leaving. Before you start I will be fine, you're not the only person who is nervous about be separated. I’ll get over it once the first day of your trip is over and you call me saying how much fun you are having.” 

 

Kelsie bit her lip not sure if she should take her sisters word for it or not. “Promise that if you have an attack or something you will call. I don't care what I’m doing, I’ll find a bathroom if I have to. I’ll talk to you until you’re calm again.” Tora had to fight back tears at how touched she was to have such a caring sister. 

 

She didnt even try to fight back her smile though, some of the panic abated knowing that she could call at anytime to talk to her. “I promise that if I need to I will call, I’ll probably have at least one attack but it’s normal. You know that it’s normal whenever we are doing something that i’m not use to. It’s good for me to expand my boundaries. Besides this is a chance to prove to myself that what happened in the past has no hold on me now. I can beat this Kelsie, I just need to show myself that I can.” 

 

Any doubt Kelsie had vanished, “I’m glad that you are doing this and you’re right. You can and will beat this, nothing keeps you down unless you allow it!.” Tora felt instantly better with her sisters encouragement, holding her head up high Tora knew that she could do this. It will be hard but anything that's worth it is. 

 

With that Tora got up to help her sister finish packing, she learned years ago that if Tora didn’t check her bag before she left then she would always forget something important. Sure enough within minutes of cataloguing what she had in the bag Tora pointed out three items that Kelsie forgot, causing her to panic momentarily while she scrambled to find them in time. 

 

Tora chuckled before glancing at the clock, seeing that it was time to meet up with Don she called out for Kelsie, “I’m heading out. I’ll be back late. Talk to you later, Love you !” As she walked out the door Tora heard the answering ‘I love you!’ echo from three different directions of the house causing a smile to curl one sided of her mouth.

 

Tora shifted awkwardly as she waited by the manhole cover for Don to show up. ‘I really don't like being out this late but it can't be helped. If the only time I can hang out with them is at night then that’s when I’ll be out here.’ 

 

She wasn't waiting for long before the cover shifted, causing her to move back until she was sure it was Don. She relaxed once she heard a familiar voice call out “Tora? Are you there?” Tora rushed forward, peaking her head over to see Donnie directly under her, ready to help her down into the sewer. 

 

“Yeah, sorry I just wanted to make sure it was you before climbing down into the creepy manhole cover.” Don chuckled at her statement, “Makes sense, it’s always good to be careful with your safety.” As he spoke he offered his hand for her to use to climb down. 

 

Tora hesitated a brief moment before taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the itchy or crawly feeling only to feel nothing but his hand a he gently lowered her. She didn't get long to dwell on her bodies confusing reactions before her foot slipped as she climbed causing her to let out a quiet yelp as she fell. 

 

Closing her eyes Tora waited to be drenched in extremely foul smelling liquid only to open her eyes when she was instead caught by warm arms. “Are you okay? You almost had a nasty spill...Quite literally.” 

 

Tora opened her eyes completely at Donnie’s voice so close to her only to find his face inches from her own, he had lunged to catch her and in doing so had both his arms wrapped around her and was leaning over her to check if she was okay. For the first time in longer than she could remember Tora felt something other than unsettled at someone elses touch. If she had to name it she would have to call it an almost...bubbly feeling. 

 

‘Note to self, talk to Kelsie about that later.’ Remembering that he asked her a question Tora raced to answer to wipe the concerned look off of Don’s face. “‘I’m fine. Thank you for catching me as swiftly as you did, are you sure you don't want me to call you my knight in turtle shell? Because you are really filling that role.” 

 

Don felt his face flame at the mention of her attempted nickname from before, “I didn't really do anything special, I couldn't just watch you fall when I could easily help. That doesn't make me a knight it makes me courteous. The males that you dealt with in school could learn a thing or two.” 

 

Seeing the now disgruntled look on his face Tora couldn't help but burst out laughing at his face, “Yeah they could’ve learned a lot from you but unfortunately for the next generation Chivalry died with the last generation. It’s only hope at revival are you and your brothers so the above world stands no chance.” 

 

Don set her down carefully before replying. “I’m sure that there are some guys up there that still have it, you just haven't met them yet.” Tora snorted as they began walking after being blindfolded. “I don't really want to try to find them, I’m quite happy with my knight and as long as all goes well with meeting your brothers then I will be surrounded by men that know what Chivalry is whenever I need the reminder that chivalry isn't dead yet.” 

 

Don felt that odd warmth curling in his chest again as he was once again referred to as her knight. He wasn't sure he could open his mouth without embarrassing himself so he chose to remain silent for his pride’s sake. The trek back to the lair was made in a comfortable silence.

 

Once the duo made it to the lair and the blindfold had been removed Tora was stopped before she could take one step by a blur of green and a flash of orange. The next thing she knew the blur had picked her up and was shooting off questions in her ear at a million miles an hour. 

 

Tora felt her breathing pick up and her stomach curl as she was not only restrained off the ground , but getting plowed by a parade of sound in her ears. Just as she was sure she was going to either puke or pass out she heard other voices besides her captors. 

 

All of them seemed to have a sharp note to them, it reminded her of Anna’s voice when she was set on scolding her within an inch of her life. Before Tora could try to decipher what the many voices were saying she was suddenly dropped back to the ground where she proceeded to take deep lungfuls of air to drown the rising panic. 

 

When she came back to herself she could feel a hand gently stroking up her spine, a soothing voice telling her to breath deeply while apologizing frantically, and when she glanced up from her knees she could see that the previous orange and green blur was now in a headlock. Courtesy of an extremely muscular turtle who wore a red bandana around his face and had a pair of sais on his belt, he looked thunderous but remained silent as another turtle stood off to the other side of the orange one. 

 

This turtle was adorned in blue and had two swords strapped to his back, he also seemed to have taken up the mantle of scolding the orange one for trying to suffocate their hesitant guest. Tora took all of this in within seconds before glancing to her side to see Donatello looking as if he was in between having a stroke from worry and jumping up to start scolding his brother as well. 

 

‘It’s cute that he’s so worried, even if this is definitely not how I wanted my first impression to go for meeting his brothers. There’s nothing to do now but push on and hope for the best.’ With one final deep breath to steady herself Tora stood on slightly shaky legs and addressed the brothers as a whole. 

 

“So I’m going to make a wild guess here and say the orange one who tried to smother me just now is Michelangelo?” The boys all froze except for the orange one who quickly pulled himself from his brothers hold, receiving an irritated growl in return, before prancing up to her.

 

“You would be correct, I am the Mikester. That’s my name don’t wear it out or on second thought please do. Hearing my name from your lovely lips would be worth wearing it out.” Tora had to fight back the urge to either laugh in the poor turtles face or start uncontrollably twitching her eye brow. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the red one looking like he was going to plow his brother into the ground to shut him up so she spoke quickly just in case he decided to go through with that. 

 

“Don told me you would be an incorrigible flirt, I should’ve expected that. In the future would you please not pick me up so suddenly though? I don't do too well with suddenly being three feet off the ground.” Mikey, unknowing or uncaring about the danger at his back, happy responded. 

 

“Aw he talks about me to you! I knew he loved me under that shell, and no problem babe! I’ll make sure to warn you next time I give you a turtle hug!” Tora didn't even have the time to chuckle before Mikey was tackled by a red blur and pinned with red sitting on top of his shell. 

 

“Geez did sensei teach you nothing or were you just not listening? You don't pick up girls like that, it’s creepy. You’re lucky she didn’t scream bloody murder at you, I would’ve done much worse than that.” From what Tora could tell he had a thick accent and seemed the most rough out of them all. 

 

Taking another guess she spoke,”Thank you for that, I wasn’t completely sure how to handle him and generally I don't scream but I do fight so you might want to take your brothers advice on that Michelangelo. Anyway, I’m glad to make your acquaintance. Am I guessing right by saying that you are Raphael?” 

 

The now dubbed Raphael nodded, “Yeah that’s me. What has brainiac been gossiping about us or something?” Seeing the slight glare in his eyes Tora knew that he was going to be the most suspicious of all of them. ‘Well I’m glad I know, it’s easier to prove myself if I know who is going to be the hardest on me.’ 

 

Tora decided to answer him though, no reason to give him any extra reason to not like her, “Not gossiping per say, more telling me names that way I have a headstart on hopefully remembering them. I’m horrible with names but yours all seem to be unique enough that it shouldn’t take me too long. I’ll apologize ahead of time though, I will undoubtedly get them wrong a few times. ” 

 

After examining her for a few seconds Raph seemed to ease back a little on his tense stance, “So long as you’re not doing it on purpose or making up obnoxious nicknames like the idiot under me then it’s fine. If you have to call me by a nickname it’s Raph.” 

 

Tora nodded her acceptance while mentally repeating it in the hopes that she wouldn't forget in the next hour. With two of the introductions down she turned to the last turtle. “Which leaves you as Leonardo right?” The blue turtle seemed to be hesitant to include himself into the conversation but he reluctantly walked over. 

 

“Yes, that’s me and depending on what Don has told you it may or may not be true so take it for a grain of salt until you actually see it or get it confirmed.” Tora chuckled at his immediate defence to imagined slights from his brother but before she could tell him that no such thing was said Don interrupted her. 

 

“Really you guys? She’s been here less than five minutes and has already been tackled,flirted at, almost suffocated by Mikey, and interrogated and that's all before she has even gotten to sit down! Can we move this to the tv room or somewhere that we can all get comfortable?” 

 

Leo agreed silently by helping Raph pick up Mikey, each brother grabbing an arm and dragging him out of the room with his loud complaints bouncing off the walls of the lair back to Tora and Don. 

 

Don for his part was horrified that her meeting his brothers had already turned into a disaster. He had figured it would be but not right off the bat! Seeing that he looked like he was about to implode although from embarrassment or anger Tora wasn't sure she distracted him, “Huh you were dead on with describing your brothers. I could tell who they were without needing to resort to their colors. Then again Michelangelo made it pretty easy by flirting and Raph seemed to exude the roughest air of all of you so I’m not sure if that counts…” 

 

Don released his irritation with a sigh, “That’s not the point, I specifically told Mikey not to crowd you and what’s the first thing he does? Pick you up and try to squeeze all the air out of you. I love my brothers but sometimes they frustrate me greatly.” 

 

Tora snorted as she moved forward on steadier legs, she saw Don shift to offer his arm but pull back not sure if she wanted help. “Trust me I get it, there are many a day where I can't decide if I want to hug my sisters or strangle them.” As she spoke Tora, after a second of debate, reached for Don’s arm that he had retracted and settled her hand in the crook up his elbow. 

 

She did this nonchalantly as if it wasn’t the first touch in years that hadn’t set off a highly unsettling feeling in her skin. Don for his part was fighting not to draw attention to the mild panic he was feeling that she had grabbed his arm. ‘I didn't think she would grab my arm! I mean she looked like she might need help moving a bit but I’m not stupid! I saw how she flinched back from master Splinter and Mikey, she doesn't like touch for some reason and just having Mike try to hug the life out of her probably made that a lot worse. And yet she still grabbed my arm… I’m so confused.’

 

As Don tried to understand why Tora reacted the way she did he realized something that he had overlooked the last time she had visited. Before he could think better of it he blurted out, “You’re wearing gloves?” Only to mentally smack himself for how that sounded. 

 

At the shocked look on Tora’s face he quickly tried to recover from his fumble, “Not that it’s a bad thing, they look nice on you! I just noticed that last time you were here you also wore gloves and I blurted it out without meaning to.” Both Tora and Don froze when they heard the laughing coming from the other room, his brothers had obviously heard his fumble, ‘Great! They’re going to tease me relentlessly now. Really Donnie? You’re wearing gloves?’ 

 

As Don flushed from embarrassment Tora frowned at the sight of his downtrodden face. ‘He said that they like to tease him and from what I’ve seen that is definitely true… Maybe I can help him feel better? It was just a slip up its not like it was some big thing.’ 

 

Tora cleared her throat and dragged up every ounce of tact she had in her body while praying she didn't say the wrong thing this time. “It’s fine, you’re right although I wore my full gloves last time because they are safer to ride my motorcycle with, today I have my fingerless since I didn't have to ride here.”

 

Tora crossed her fingers and hoped that he didn't ask why she wore gloves when she didn't need them, hoping he wrote it off as a fashion thing only to have her hopes dashed. “Feel free not to answer but why do you wear gloves?” Tora sighed internally, ‘I should’ve known that he would ask when I said that. It’s not like it’s a big thing but I’m not sure how he will react…’ 

 

Shaking herself off Tora answered, “I wear them because my hands are extremely sensitive, temperature, texture you name it and they’re sensitive to it. It’s really frustrating when I’m out and about and my hands start to hurt from cold.” 

 

Don nodded his understanding, “Thanks for telling me, do you know why they are like that? Maybe I can make something to help? Your gloves look like they’re on their last life.” And so the discussion turned to her hands as they walked into the tv room to hopefully relax and get to know all of the brothers. 

 

Thankfully the day seemed to be going better than the start, they had put in a movie and were all watching it when Splinter walked in. After the round of greetings from his sons he moved to greet Tora. 

 

“Hello child, it is good to see you again in good health.” Only for Splinter’s face to scrunch in concern for a minute before he asked worriedly, “Are you alright? I sense that you are deeply unsettled.” The attention swung to Tora who was greatly uncomfortable in the spotlight. 

 

“It’s nothing major, just a light scare when I first showed up, I’ll get over it soon.” Splinter’s frown deepened, “Forgive me if I am pushing but it seems to be more than that, although I will be having words with Michelangelo at a later time. Is something happening in your home?” 

 

Tora felt amazed that he could tell that, she had thought she had hid it well. Part of her wanted to ask him if he was a mind reader but she refrained. “Ah you could say that, but it’s really nothing major.” 

 

Seeing the expectant faces looking at her she reluctantly went on, “My sisters are going on a school trip and my mother is going with them as a chaperone. I’m going to be home alone for a week, it’s been awhile since I’ve been alone so I guess I’m a little uneasy. I told you it wasn’t anything major.” 

 

Splinter nodded sagely as the brothers all glanced between each other. They had been together for so long that they couldn't imagine not having all of them there. Splinter spoke before they could begin firing off questions at the poor girl who was obviously uncomfortable, “There is nothing to be ashamed of with being uneasy, especially in this city. If you believe that there is a threat then text Donatello and as long as it is safe for him then I shall send him to retrieve you.” 

 

Tora was shocked that he would go so far just because she was uncomfortable, “Thank you but it probably won't be necessary, I’m just paranoid that's all.” Leo spoke up to his brothers surprise, “Why are you being left behind? Couldn’t you just go as well? It seems unfair that you are left alone while they all are gone.” 

 

Tora could tell that Leo was hesitant to put his input for fear of overstepping so she rushed to reassure him. “Well at first my sister, Kelsie, didn't want to go because she didn't want me to be alone. She’s been down lately because of it, the place they are going is somewhere that she has wanted to see for years. If it were you would you let your brothers stay behind just because they are worried about you?” 

 

Leo seemed to think about it before shaking his head, “I wouldn’t let them stay behind from something they want to see. I would push my discomfort down and make sure that they went.” Tora smiled at him, “Exactly, I refuse to be the reason she doesn't go out and have some fun. Besides, I do have one older sister that I can go to if I need to although it won't come to that.” 

 

Here Don interjected, “What? I thought you said you had two sisters that live with you and your mom?” Tora nodded, “That is correct, but I also have an older sister who has her own apartment a few blocks away. I haven't heard from her in a few months though...I’m starting to get worried to be honest.” 

 

The brothers all shifted uncomfortably at the thought of having no contact for a month. Sure having some space might be nice but not with no contact and definitely not for a month. Even Raph, though he would never admit it, didn't like the idea of not contacting any of his brothers for more than a few days. 

 

‘What kind of sister would just move away and not contact her siblings again?’ Even as he thought it it reminded him of his constantly saying how he would leave one day and never come back. It made Raph’s stomach sour at the comparison. 

 

Sensing the new grey mood Tora tried to lighten it up, “Hey you guys, it’s fine. This will be a good opportunity to go talk to her and catch up. Besides I’m a big girl, I can survive a week on my own.” 

 

The boys could all tell that her sister’s radio silence didn't just worry her, it also hurt her but she was forcing a smile through it. Seeing that hurt made both Mike and Don speak up to try to help, “Hey, why don't we have a sleepover?!” “Maybe we could come visit you to keep you company during the day?” 

 

No sooner did they ask Raph and Leo immediately puffed up getting ready to argue it out. They both felt anger start to bubble at Tora, they thought that she was putting their brothers in danger needlessly. However before they could voice their thoughts they were shocked when Tora herself denied Don and Mike. 

 

“Are you guys crazy!? Don you can't go out in the daytime you know that! And Mikey that is way too dangerous for you guys, what if someone were to walk in on you? Please guys, don't get me wrong. I’m thankful that you want to keep me company but I can't let you guys risk your safety like that!” Both Don and Mikey deflated but nodded showing that they understood her point. 

 

Meanwhile, Raphael and Leonardo were calming down, both glad that Tora had talked sense into their brothers before they did something stupid. She was thinking about their safety above her worries and both boys could appreciate that, not to mention that she didn't scream or hurt Mikey when he picked her up like he did earlier. 

 

So far Raphael and Leonardo were still cautious of Tora but from what they’ve seen so far she was a genuinely caring person who wanted to be their friend. It would be a while longer before they trusted her but she was definitely on the right track. 

 

Seeing the worried eyes on Don and Mikey made Tora’s resolve crumble a bit, before she could give in she quickly turned to the older two and begged them with her eyes to speak up as well. Receiving her message they nodded, agreeing with her point and vocally backing her. 

 

“Listen guys, she’s right and while I understand your worry over leaving her alone that doesn't mean that we should be careless with our own safety. Okay?” Leo really did understand where they were coming from, he himself did not like the idea of her being alone in the city but he needed to watch over his family first and foremost. 

 

Raph only crossed his arms and nodded to show his support of Leo’s decision, he would never say it out loud but he didn't really feel like it was a good idea to leave a defenceless girl alone for a week in New York City. Mikey whined,”Oh come on! You got both of them to agree with you? How did you do that?!” 

 

Don stepped in then to stop their brothers whining, “No Mikey, they’re right. It would be foolish to go in the day. We have to be careful, maybe if sensei allows it we can have Tora over for dinner a few days so she won't get lonely. Besides she works two jobs so she is undoubtedly busy.” 

 

Mikey pouted but turned to Splinter with begging eyes. “Please Master Splinter? Can she come over for dinner?” Splinter who had been silently listening to the conversation nodded his assent. “As long as she wishes to and isn't working then I see no problem with that.” 

 

Mikey immediately jumped into the air and shouted happily, Don smiled as well glad that Tora wouldn't be alone for the week. Splinter addresses Tora once more, “If you feel threatened or if you believe yourself to be in danger call Donatello immediately. We will plan for him to go get you that night.” 

 

Tora nodded, accepting that she now had two groups of people worrying for her safety. ‘This is going to take some getting use to, now I have nine people wanting me to be careful. Hopefully none of them hover like mom does when she’s worried.’ 

 

With that discussion out of the way the rest of the night went well, watching movies and playing games with the boys. Tora couldn't explain it but she felt safer now that they knew about her being home alone for the next week starting tomorrow. It wasn’t often that someone or something could make her feel safe and yet here she sat feeling completely comfortable with five strangers. ‘Maybe Kelsie was right. Maybe I’m getting better…’

 

Throughout the movie night Tora could’ve sworn that she felt eyes on her but every time she looked everyone was watching the tv. The feeling kept up until it was time to leave, Don stood preparing to take her only for both of them to receive a shock when Splinter ordered Don to stay behind and Raphael offered to take her. 

 

Tora hesitantly agreed, ‘Was it his eyes that I kept feeling on me? I know that he is suspicious of me but would he attack me on the way back? Or does he just want to give me a you touch my family you die talk? If that’s it I thought it would have been later…’ 

 

Raphael impatiently nudged her toward the door so they could get underway, ignoring the growl that Don let lose when he nudged too hard and almost sent her sprawling. Tora waved over her shoulder at Don as she was rushed out of the lair. 

 

As they walked in silence Tora could practically cut the tension with a knife, not sure what to say if anything to lessen it. She didn't have to though because Raph spoke up causing her to jump slightly. 

 

“I don't trust you, lets get that out right now. You seem nice but you are obviously hiding something. And it looks like a very big something, and if that something hurts my family in any way I will pummel you into the ground with no hesitation. I don't care how pissed off Don and Mike will be, no one hurts my family. So Tora, how about you answer some questions?” 

 

Tora grimaced at his tone, she didn't disagree with what he was trying to do. And he wasn’t wrong about the hiding bit, but his tone and the tension in the air was bringing back all sorts of horrible memories that she would prefer to never think on again and being blindfolded through it was definitely not helping that. 

 

‘I’m so done with macho men and their irritating habit of puffing their chests out to seem intimidating.’ With that thought Tora answered truthfully, “Depends on the questions there red, if it’s something I’m comfortable answering then sure! But if it’s something personal then I won't tell you and no amount of puffing your chest or beating your fists against it will change my mind. I’ve lived in fear of people who were, I’m sorry to say, considerably more intimidating than you.” 

 

Raph felt both impressed that this little slip of a girl refused to back down and wary at her last statement. ‘What the shell has she lived with that makes a over six foot turtle who is made of mostly muscle not look the least bit intimidating?’ 

 

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew what kind of monster she was talking about but until she actually told him then he would assume nothing. From then on their walk was filled with questions, some Tora answered, some she refused to. 

 

Raphael could see when he hit a particularly painful memory, he would push just a little more and then leave it be. Standing by a manhole cover he made sure she got out safely, just as he was about to close it he heard her say, “Good night Raph. Make sure to get home safely.” 

 

He didn't say anything back or show that he heard her, he started the trek home with a lot to think about. ‘One thing is for sure, whatever it is that she is hiding it’s big. You can't fake that kind of pain I saw in her eyes at whatever she was remembering, whatever happened to her must have been a cluster fuck of incredible proportion.’ 

 

As he walked at a slower pace to give himself time to process what he learned a particular part of their conversation came back to him.

 

“Alright big guy, I understand why you’re doing this. You have to protect your family. I get that, if anyone dared touch a hair on any of my sisters heads I’d go ballistic but can I request one thing?” 

 

At this point Raph had been wary, what could she possible ask of him after all, only to be surprised by what she said, “During my probationary period would it be possible that you not be a total ass to me? I’d like to be your friend, all of your friend, I have enough enemies to last me a few lifetimes.” 

 

Raph is shocked that out of all the things she could ask for that is what she settled on. After a bit of thinking he grunts his agreement, with the stipulation that as long as she continued to keep his brothers well being in mind he would keep his suspicions to a minimum or to himself. “Don’t get me wrong, I make no promises being buddy buddy with you, I am and always have been an asshole and proud of it.” Tora choked out a laugh, “Well thank god it’s not just me then.” 

 

Shaking his head Raph pulled himself back to the present, ‘She seems okay but until I know what the shell happened to her before I can't trust her. Never trust a survivor until you learn what they did to stay alive.’ 

 

Even as he thought it he remembered her wishing him good night and asking him to be safe, out of all of his brothers he was the biggest and here this little woman was worrying about him. He’d never admit it but he hoped that she proved herself to be trustworthy, it’d be nice to have her around. He got the feeling that underneath that subdued mask she was a little firecracker, one that he couldn't wait to see go off.

 

Raph should’ve expected the interrogation he got once he got home, after all it was out of character for him to offer to walk her home. However, he didn't expect it so here he sat with Don and Mikey both asking him rapid fire questions. For the most part they were summed up into ‘Is she okay?’ and in Mikeys case ‘Dude tell me you didn't scare her off.’ 

 

Raph took a minute to just feel slightly hurt that they apparently thought he would hurt an unarmed woman. Their father trained all of them to not harm the innocent and while he was suspicious that doesn't mean he was about to break that rule. So far Tora had done nothing to earn a beat down and as long as that stayed that way she wouldn't be getting one from him. 

 

Finally having enough of his brother’s questions he snaps, “Would you two screw off?! Of course I didn’t hurt her what kind of monster do you take me for? Did you forget that we were all trained to not hurt an innocent? I’m not about to just attack her for no reason!” 

 

Seeing the offense in Raph’s eyes and in his tone Don apologized for jumping to conclusions. ‘I’m sorry Raph, I didn't mean you would physically hurt her. I know you wouldn't, but you are definitely intimidating and that can do it’s own damage that physical cant touch. Please tell me you didn’t interrogate her?” 

 

Raph felt a bit better at his explanation but sheepishly nodded to confirm his worry. Don sighed in resignation, ‘I should’ve expected that. Raph was very much an actions speak louder than words kind of guy and he wouldn't have sat still and done nothing when he wanted to know something.’ 

 

Raph, seeing his brothers disappointment spoke up in his defence, “Chill Don, I backed off when she told me she didnt want to talk about something and I didn’t push too hard on painful topics. Give me more credit than that.” 

 

Don looked relieved that by the sound of it Tora had taken the interrogation well, better than he would’ve. ‘She was being led in an unfamiliar area, by a seemingly hostile stranger, while blindfolded and asked about her most likely painful past. I’m amazed she didn’t run screaming.’ 

 

Letting the topic lie for the night Don wished his brother a good night before heading to his lab. He had one thing to do before he could make himself relax enough to go to sleep.

 

Raph watched as his brainiac brother went into his lab, glad that the interrogation was over as Mikey happily went to his own room to sleep off the excitement of the day. Raph knew that Leo probably wanted a report on what he thought of her so he set off to find his older brother. 

 

He wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Splinter Jr. in the dojo meditating. Raph didn't have to wait long before Leo broke out of his meditation and turned to address him. “So what do you think of her? I know why you offered to walk her home, to ask her questions. I’m not the only one who noticed that she was hiding something.” 

 

Raph hummed as he mentally put what he wanted to say into words, “She doesn't seem like a danger but I won't say that with confidence until I know what she is hiding and why. For what it’s worth I don't get any bad feelings when she’s around.” 

 

Leo seemed to contemplate that, “Neither do I which could be a good thing but I’m not willing to stake our safety on a gut feeling. It’s like Splinter told us Never trust a survivor until you know what they did to stay alive.” 

 

Raph snorted, causing Leo to look at him with one eye ridge lifted in question. Raph explained, “That’s what I thought earlier.” Leo chuckled and nodded, not surprised that they had both come to the same conclusion. When he and Raph weren’t fighting they actually thought along similar lines. 

 

Raph told Leo about the walk home and how she wished for him to stay safe, “Add that into how she was thinking about Don and Mike’s safety earlier she seems to be a genuine person, lets hope she stays that way.” With that final sentence Raph walked out of the dojo, more than ready to crash onto his bed and sleep for the next week, leaving Leo to his thoughts as he went back to his meditation.

 

Tora was relieved the day was over, she loved spending it with the guys but it had definitely had a few hiccups. Remembering her almost panic attack at the start and the interrogation by Raph on the way back, Tora shuddered. ‘I can't wait until I don't have to wear a blindfold or get questioned anymore. I wasn't lying when I said I understood but that doesn't mean I enjoy the suspicion.’ 

 

Tora flopped back onto her bed, relieved that she could finally rest. She glanced over to Kelsie who was contently sleeping on her own bed a few feet away. Tora could see the suitcase packed at the foot of the bed, she felt the beginning of her earlier panic building again. 

 

She took deep breaths and tried to focus on anything else but the suitcase, with no luck. Just as she was about to give up and go for a walk her phone buzzed to show she had a text. Curiously Tora opened it to see it was from Don.

 

D: Hey, I just wanted to check on you. Raph said he interrogated you on the way back. Are you okay? I know that he can be overwhelming when he wants to be and what with how stressful the day had been for you before that…

 

Tora felt her cheeks color knowing that Don had worried about her after they left. She replied quickly to ease him of that worry.

 

T: I’m fine, I understand why he did. If some stranger started showing up around my sisters I would do the same thing. Yeah today was kinda stressful wasn't it? Well don't worry about me, I’ve dealt with worse. I’m actually shocked that I handled Mikey’s hug this morning as well as I did.

 

Tora was still baffled by that to be honest. She still hated being touched and yet Mike had not only hugged her but picked her up and squeezed her. Sure she had frozen a bit but she didn't panic like she thought she would. She didn't even injure him… Tora was distracted from her ts by the phone vibrating again.

 

D: I’m glad you don't hold it against him, he may seem rough but Raph does care he just has a different way of showing it. I thought for sure you were going to black out earlier, Sensei did wind up sending Mike to the Hashi over that by the way. He was told not to crowd you and he did it anyway. Before you start worrying he is already out of the Hashi, sensei didn't make him stay for too long, just enough to get the point across.

 

Tora was glad that Mike didn't get into too serious trouble. He hadn't really done anything wrong per say… He just didn't know how not touchy she was yet. Before she could respond another text popped up. 

 

D: Feel free not to answer this but, are you sure you’re okay with being left alone for a week? I know you keep insisting that you are but something feels off when you say it. I’m just worried about you.

 

Tora grimaced, of course he would notice and she thought she had hid it so well. 

 

T: I’m uneasy about it but that will pass. It’s just because between all of my siblings and my mother I’m never really alone for long. A day at most before I have at least one of them trying to break my door down to check on me.

 

D: Yeah I get that. It would probably be very unsettling for sure. My brothers my be a pain sometimes but I can't imagine not being around them. Would you mind if I called to check in on you every now and then? Purely for my own peace of mind.

 

Tora for once wasn’t surprised that he asked to check in, he seemed bound and determined to be worried for her like her family is and while she didnt understand it she could accept it, even enjoy it while it lasted.

 

T: Go for it, but if I’m working it’ll go straight to voice mail and I’ll call you back when I get a break.

 

D: Alright, I’ll be sure not to send a calvary if you don't respond immediately. If you sense anything off call me okay? I know you don't think it’ll be necessary but please promise me that you’ll call.

 

T: Okay you worry wart, IF something happens I’ll call. I’m telling you that you’re getting worked up over nothing though.

 

D: If it is nothing then at the end of the week we can laugh at my worrying together.

 

T: Deal. And I get to tell you I told you so. So I wanted to ask earlier but didn't get the chance, what is all the tech on your back?

 

And with that they spent the next few hours discussing back and forth about tech and inventions. Tora didn’t even notice that her panic had completely fled somewhere along the line.


	7. Alone At Last

It was finally the morning of her sisters and mother’s departure and Tora was a mess. She talked a good game but Kelsie had been right about them not being apart since the incident and she really wasnt sure how she was going to handle being alone now. All she could do was cross her fingers and hope for the best. 

 

There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach but it could just as easily be due to her nerves, Tora refused to call off their trip without something more concrete than a feeling that was most likely fear induced. 

 

As she watched Kelsie and Vinaya run around getting their last minute preparations done she took deep breaths to calm herself so she could see them off in a few minutes without panicking. Kellina came into the room just as Kelsie zipped back out with her packed full suitcase to set with Vinaya’s in the living room. 

 

It was plain by the look on Kellina’s face that she was worrying over Tora already and when she spoke she confirmed Tora’s suspicion. “Are you sure you will be okay? You’ve come a long way, I don't want to see you relapse especially without any of us here to help you.” 

 

As she spoke Kellina brushed a hand through Tora’s bangs to reassure herself that she was in front of her healthy and whole. Tora tolerated the touch knowing how much her mother needed it, not thinking on just how much she herself needed the comfort. 

 

“Mom. I. Am. Fine. Stop worrying yourself into a tizzy. I will probably have at least one attack but that is to be expected, I’ll call Anna when it happens and if it gets to be too much or if I think I have reason to fear I’ll go to Anna’s place.” 

 

Kellina gave her a final pat on the head before backing towards the door, gesturing for her to follow. Tora sighed as her confident mask dropped the moment her mother left the room. She never expected it to be this hard to separate herself from them. 

 

She use to not know anything else besides being alone, back then she would have relished the time to herself and now she couldn't even handle the thought of a week alone… ‘I’m being pathetic. I may have not panicked about this before but then I was miserable and alone. If this panic is the price I have to pay to be included in a family then I’ll gladly pay it every day if I have to.’ 

 

Shaking her head, Tora followed her mother out the door only to stop and lean against the door jam to soak up the sight in front of her. Kellina had Kelsie and Vinaya lined up with their suitcases in front of them as she listed off the things they should have as a final check. 

 

Tora chuckled, their mother knew them so well, those two would forget their head if it wasnt attached to their neck. As she finished her list and got confirmation from both girls that they had everything Kellina turned to face Tora who pushed herself off the jam and stood straight. 

 

Kellina walked over to stand in front of her, “We’ll be back in a week and not a day later. Food is in the fridge and if it runs out there is emergency money behind the picture frame of us. If there is an emergency call Anna and-” 

 

Tora cut her mother off, there were tears gathering in her eyes and if she didnt stop her now then they would all start blubbering and Tora was having a hard enough time as it was holding it together. “I know, if there is anything wrong i will immediately call Anna. If I need to calm down I’ll call you guys although I am telling you I will be fine. Remember mom? This is good for me.”

 

Kellina nodded as a tear slid free rolling down her cheek. “I know, and you’re right. You’re a big girl and nothing is going to go wrong. I think that we all need this, not just you. Keep your chin up and remember, I love you and am so proud of you for this.” 

 

Tora had to blink back her own tears, she could count the amount of times anyone had been proud of her on one hand. She could count the times she had been moved to tears by that pride on one finger. 

 

Giving her a watery smile Tora nodded. “I know i don't say it often enough but I love you too.” Kellina cupped Toras cheek before placing a kiss on it and stepping back. Then Vinaya stepped up, hesitantly holding her arms out questioningly. 

 

Even after living with them for as long as she had, she still is careful of Tora’s boundaries and while Tora was grateful for it sometimes it wasnt necessary. Now was one of those times. Tora moved forward, grabbing Vi gently and tugging her into a tight embrace which was swiftly returned. 

 

As they pulled away Tora heard Vi whisper for her to be safe which she replied with ‘Always.’ Tora closed her eyes, knowing the hardest goodbye was next and she may as well kiss her pride goodbye because she wasnt walking away from this one without some serious ugly crying. 

 

Tora watched as her mother led Vinaya out to give the two of them some privacy. ‘I need to remember to thank her for that, this is going to be painful enough I don't need an audience for this.’ 

 

Sure enough the second she turned and met the unseeing eyes of her little sister who also had tears in her eyes she was a goner. As the tears streamed from her eyes Tora didnt even wait for Kelsie to raise her arms simply hugging tight around her sisters shoulders. 

 

Kelsie wiggled her arms out of it so she could return the hug just as tightly, her face buried into her sisters shoulder as she released silent sobs. Tora managed to keep her crying to quiet hiccups for her scrambled dignity’s sake. 

 

After a few minutes of whispered I Love You’s and Take Care’s they forcibly separated from each other. They stared into each others eyes until Tora eventually nudged Kelsie toward the door, knowing that if she didnt she wouldnt let her leave without a fight. 

 

“Go on,get out of here. You need to go check out that museum so you can tell me all about it once you get back safely.” Kelsie nodded jerkily before giving Tora one last hug and turning on heel before moving out the door where her mother waited to take her to the car. 

 

As Tora watched the car drive away she felt as the flood gates finally broke open, all the held in fear and pain rushed out all at once. Loud sobs racked her body as she sank to the ground, hiding her face in her hands as she cried. 

 

She could already feel her panic building to dangerous heights as she fought to breath through her tears. Her mind went white as her fear took over, no matter how much she tried to reason with herself mentally it did no good. 

 

She could feel her head getting light from loss of oxygen, she needed to calm down right now or the consequences would be bad. Pulling her phone out she desperately scrolled through the contacts looking for Anna’s name, it was in her speed dial so it was never hard to find. 

 

Through blurry eyes she waited as it rang and rang and rang before it finally picked up. Tora didnt even give her sister a chance to talk before she jumped right in fighting to explain through her sobs, “Anna, I really need to talk to you. Mom, Vi, and Kel went on a school trip and I am not handling this well at all. I was hoping I wouldn’t react like this but I was wrong. Please, I need you to distract me before it gets any worse!” 

 

There was a few seconds of silence where all she could hear was her own heavy breathing before a completely unexpected voice answered in a hesitant and worried tone. “Tora this is Donatello, how do I help you?” 

 

Tora felt sick to her stomach as she realised that she had unintentionally broken down on a relative stranger instead of her sister. Pulling back the phone she looked and saw that she had indeed hit Donatellos number instead of Annas. She would have to watch for that in the future. 

 

Hearing the voice rising in worry over the phone she quickly put it back to her ear, hearing Donatello’s worried questions. Cutting him off she rushed to apologize, “Shit I’m sorry Don. I didnt mean to call you with this. I’m fine, I just need to call my sister and I’ll be fine. Sorry again for disturbing you.” 

 

Before she could hang up Donnie’s voice broke through her panic. “You're Not disturbing me, and you’re not fine. Is there any way I can help, I know I’m not your sister but I would like to help if I can.” 

 

Tora bit her lip as she tried to fight her breathing under control. It was just now hitting noon so there was a good chance Anna was working right now and wouldnt answer, she wasnt entirely sure if she could drag herself under control on her own. A darker part of her mind wondered quietly if she would have answered anyway. Sensing her mind wandering Donnie jumped in. 

 

“It’s no trouble if thats what you’re worried about. I just stopped for a break from an invention that is giving me trouble. I don't know why it isnt working when it should be but it keeps sparking and short circuiting aaaand you really don't care right now I’m sorry for ranting.” 

 

Tora let out a watery chuckle, decision made. “It’s fine, actually I would love to hear about your invention. I’m not smart enough to be of any help with figuring out why its not working but maybe I can work as a sounding board at least.” 

 

Don could tell that was Tora’s way of telling him what she wanted him to do, talk. So thats what he did, he went into detail on his project that was frustrating him. Step by step he explained how it was suppose to work and where it seemed to be hitting its problem. 

 

As he spoke Tora felt her previous all consuming panic recede back into the recesses of her mind. As she listened to his explanation she was shocked to learn that how Don explained it not only did she understand she might actually know what the problem was. 

 

When she hesitantly offered her idea the other side of the line went deadly silent for a few seconds before exploding in sounds agan. This time Donatello was empathetically questioning why he didnt see that before. 

 

Tora flushed hotly and felt her stomach do that weird rolling thing from the other day when Donnie began to compliment her intelligence for seeing the problem when he couldn't. The feeling in her stomach reminded her that she forgot to ask Kelsie about it before she left on the trip, she needed to write it down or something so she wouldnt forget again… 

 

She heard a pause in Donatello’s speech causing her to prompt him to repeat what he last said. “I said, would you mind if I bounced ideas off of you more often? My brothers don't understand any of my tech, they could if they tried but they don't want to try. It’d be nice to have someone to talk science with.” 

 

Tora stood up and walked on shaky legs to her bedroom where she dug out an old and mostly unused notebook. She wrote a note to herself to ask Kelsie about that feeling later so she wouldnt forget before answering Donatello. 

 

“I have no problem with that, I make no promises on actually being of any help any other times but I will do my best to understand at least.” She could practically feel Donatello beaming from across the phone as he dove into an enthusiastic encouragement of her presumed intelligence.

 

As she listened half heartedly to Don she went through her old notebook and saw an old list of goals. Kellina had told her when she was first adopted that she should have a list of goals to work toward and celebrate each time she finished one. She had done it more to placate her than to actually try to finish any of the goals.

 

Looking back on it she finished most of the goals she had set before, even if she had worded the goals as more self mocking than anything else.

GOALS:  
Go for walks without running back home due to imaginary monsters

Get a job that makes me interact with other humans

Meet new people willingly without being told to do so

Make friends who won't run when they find out how much of a basket case I am

Go to the store and actually buy what I was sent to get without panicking over nothing

 

As Tora thought over her old goals she was pleased with how many she had actually made so far without actually trying to. Out of all of them the only ones she hadnt done were the last two although now that she had Donatello she might be crossing off the second to last one soon… 

 

Unfortunately going to crowded places such as the store still gave her issues. But maybe she should make a new list? This time she would actually work toward it. With that in mind she continued giving Donatello hmms and uh huhs in all the appropriate places while she wrote down a new set of goals for herself. 

 

GOALS  
Go to the store and get everything on the list, controlling my panic  
Make three new friends besides Donatello   
Get better at being separate from Kelsie

Get in contact with Anna and keep in weekly contact with her

Learn to defend myself

 

Tora nodded in approval of her new goals, although she figured if all went well she would make the three new friends in Donatello’s brothers so she wasnt sure if that should count or not. 

Shaking herself out of it she hung her list up on her side of the room which was previously bare. Kellina was going to be shocked when she saw it, but probably ecstatic as well. Once she blurts it out to Kelsie, as she definitely would, there would be lots of hugging and bouncing and possibly squealing but Tora would smile through it for her families sake. 

 

Donatello’s rant subsided down to a steady trickle of information instead of the current it had been and Tora found herself feeling immensely grateful when she glanced at the clock to see that he had stayed on the phone with her for 3 hours without a single complaint. 

 

She heard him yawn from the other side and guessed that he had stayed up all night inventing. “You can go to sleep if you want, I’m calm now. Thank you, for that I mean. I forgot that my sister is actually at work and wouldnt have answered even if I had called the right number. So I really appreciate you helping and it did. Help. It did help me a lot.” 

 

Across the city Donatello felt a flush of warmth at the knowledge that he had helped his new friend just by talking about his inventions. He hoped that she would let him help her through any other attacks she might have but how should he ask her without overstepping his boundaries? After some thought he hesitantly put forth his suggestion. 

 

“Tora, I know you don't know me very well but if you need to talk please don't hesitate to call me. I want to help you, even if all I can do is talk to you to distract you then I’ll do it. I don't like the thought of you dealing with these attacks alone.” 

Tora thought on his suggestion with hesitation, it was sweet of him to offer but for the most part she generally didnt talk to people when those attacks happened. She just hid in some corner until they passed, she had gotten good at hiding them to the point that even Kelsie couldn't tell when she was having one now. 

 

Even as she thought that she shouldnt bother him with her problems there was a tug in her chest that desperately wanted to take him up on his generous offer. It was the same part of her that use to burn when another family rejected her for adoption without even meeting her. All they did was read her profile before deciding that she was too much trouble.

 

It stung to remember just how many of those failed adoptions there were. Tora bit hard on her lip until she tasted iron on her tongue, it doesn't matter what happened back then because I’m here now with a family that is more than worth all the pain. 

 

Taking a breath she came to compromise since she wasnt completely comfortable with the thought of dumping her problems on a new friend. She really didnt want to scare him off, he seemed to genuinely want to help her and there had been so few people who did… 

 

There was a darker part of her mind that told her to get away from him now. He was an amazingly kind person and he shouldnt be around the likes of her, she would only bring him misfortune. Tora felt tears well in her eyes as the self deprecating thoughts increased in number and intensity. 

 

Just as she was about to hang up and cut all contact with Donatello for his own good she stopped with her finger hovering over the button. Donatello’s voice froze her in her tracks, 

“Tora? I know that something happened to you and whatever it is must have been bad to make you have these kind of issues but please believe one thing if nothing else. I want to be your friend, I want to help you with whatever bothers you even if it seems stupid or meaningless to you. If it is hurting you then it isnt in any way meaningless. It doesn't matter what happened to you in your past, you are Tora Xabat and I want to be your friend. So will you please let me be your friend?” 

 

Tears welled anew in Toras eyes, she didnt even try to swipe them away this time just watching as they slipped down her nose to land on the floor. Donatello’s words had broken the hold her darker thoughts had on her. 

 

He wanted to be her friend… Why couldn't she let him? Kellina and Kelsie were always telling her that it was perfectly healthy to make friends. Here was a nice person who bluntly told her that he would like to get to know her more. 

 

She cringed at the thought of telling him about any of her past but pushed the thoughts back again. If she chose to tell him anything it would be at her own pace, he backed off everytime that she had shown signs of discomfort so far. She trusted that he would continue to honor that unsaid agreement. 

 

Taking a breath to gather her courage she gave him the answer he was hoping for. “I-. I’m not usually good with people. I’ve been told on many occasions by lots of people that I am blunt to the point of being rude or crass as well as having the mouth of a sailor. Thats not even bringing in my temper and my attitude. But if you really want to be my friend even despite all of that… I would like that. I’ll just apologize in advance for any offense I may cause.” 

 

Donatello beamed at her agreement only to frown at her harsh self assessment. He shook his head, one step at a time he could figure out why she thought of herself like that later. For now he needed to be her friend not her therapist. 

 

“Well I can tell you with confidence that those people were obviously of no sound judgement because you have been nothing but polite or friendly to me and my brothers. Even when they gave you reason not to be. But even if you were as bad as you say it wouldnt matter to me, I would still want to be your friend.” 

 

Tora felt that feeling again only this time she let it stay, it was a nice feeling even if she didnt know what it was. As long as it stayed a positive feeling she wouldnt worry about the details, she had more pressing issues to focus on at the moment. Finding out why her eldest sister had decided to drop off the map being at the top of her list of worries. 

 

Before she could get pulled too far into her thoughts she made herself finish her conversation with Donatello, she could worry about her sister after she was done talking to him. “Well I am back to my relative normal state and I know for a fact that you need to sleep so I’ll leave you alone now. If it gets bad again then I’ll give you a call.” 

 

Donatello made a noise of affirmation in the back of his throat and hesitantly offered “If it gets too bad I’m sure Sensei wouldnt mind if you came over? He already said he was fine with you visiting, I could pick you up tonight if you want. You don't have to be alone.”

 

Tora felt touched that he was so worried over her and while the thought of going to hang out with them sounded amazing she really did need to talk to her sister. If she kept putting it off it would never happen. “That sounds amazing but I cant. Remember that older sister I mentioned that hasnt gotten in contact lately? I need to go check on her and figure out what is with her radio silence. Maybe tomorrow?” 

 

Donatello deflated at her gently rejection before perking up at the offer of tomorrow. “I’ll ask Sensei but I doubt he will have a problem with it. Mike will be ecstatic.” He heard her chuckle through the receiver before they both made their goodbyes for the day, one to sleep and the other to stage an intervention. If she went over now she could probably catch Anna as she is getting home from work. Tora grabbed her keys and her leather jacket before she headed out toward her bike.

 

Tora looked up at the vaguely familiar apartment that she was fairly sure her sister lived in now. She had only seen it once when she had helped Anna move her furniture in but it looked right. Anna’s car wasnt in the lot so it was a safe bet that she wasnt home yet. Tora had thought that she would be off work by now but apparently she was wrong. 

 

She had two choices, she could go home and call Anna or she could sit down and wait for her here. Tora bit her lip as she leaned against the building, if she called Anna and it turned out she was trying to avoid them then she wouldnt answer but she wasnt sure how long it would be until she did get home. In the middle of her debate her phone vibrated with a message from Kellina. 

 

Glancing down curiously she checked it, 

‘Hi Sweetie! How are you doing so far? We just got off the plane and are headed to a motel. Poor Kelsie and Vi look so lost without you here to lead them. Did you get ahold of Anna? I called to let her know we would be out of town a few days ago but she hasnt answered.’ 

 

Tora’s smiled at the photo attached of an obviously excited Vi and Kelsie but Kellina was right, they did look a bit lost and if the red cheeks were anything to go by she hadnt been the only one who had trouble after they left. 

 

Her smile twisted into a snarl at the last part. Anna wasnt even taking calls from Kellina, that wasnt normal by a long shot. Tora had been hesitant to think her sister would be avoiding them but this information made her think she might have been right. 

 

Anna was the first Kellina adopted and she was careful to always respond quickly to their worrying mother, so for her to not respond for days… Tora’s jaw squared as she made her decision.

 

Pushing off the building she marched straight up to Anna’s apartment door and leaned against the side of it. A cold wind pushed by making her shiver, reminding her how the forecast for today was a storm. Tora grimaced but refused to go home now, her mind was made up this would not continue for another day.

 

Whatever was going on with her sister wasn’t going to continue, even if she had to physically drag the answers out of Anna she would get them. She relaxed back against the wall, getting as comfortable as possible and turned the collar of her leather jacket up to cover more of her neck from the biting wind. 

 

She looked to be in for a rough wait, hopefully it wouldnt be too long before Anna showed up. In the mean time she may as well reply to Kellina’s message before she started panicking and sent out the police force.


	8. Long Overdue Conversations

BlackArtWhiteVoice here with another chapter. I’m sure at least a few of you arent happy with me for how I ended that last one but don't worry this chapter has enough sisterly bonding in it to fix it. Hope you enjoy it!

 

Tora’s hopes that her wait would be short and peaceful were dashed quickly. It was now dark after two hours of waiting and she had been thoroughly soaked by the rain through her leather and straight into her clothes. 

 

Just as she was considering going back home and trying again tomorrow or just going to Anna’s work and confronting her there she heard the sound of footsteps. Tora tensed as she warily watched for the person who was coming, she hoped it was Anna but she wasnt stupid enough to not prepare for an unsavory sort of character just in case. 

 

Thankfully the one who rounded corner was none other than Anna. She didnt noticed Tora at first, what with her lurking in the shadows but when she caught a glance of Tora she lashed out instinctively. Tora countered and jumped back before Anna could connect a solid hit. 

 

“Geez no call, no note, no post card from you for almost half a year and this is the reaction I get?” Anna froze mid punch with her fist stopped less than an inch in front of Tora’s nose. Seeing her sister made Anna immediately pull her fist back and began checking her over for any injuries. 

 

“I’m sorry Tora! You startled me, you shouldn't lurk like that unless you are out for trouble. What are you doing here? Is everything okay with Mom and the girls? They made it off the plane fine right?” 

 

Tora rolled her eyes at her sisters clucking before catching onto the last sentence and what it entailed. Tora’s mouth twisted into an angry snarl before she spat out, “Oh so you did get Mom’s voicemail? Cause she sure doesn't know that! You definitely have been doing an awesome job or avoiding all of us lately.” 

 

Anna’s hands which had been lightly skimming over Tora froze at the accusation and the tone it was delivered in. Slowly Anna lifted her head and locked eyes with the closest sister in age to her. There was the anticipated anger burning there but behind that was an old pain. 

 

Anna internally winced, she hadnt wanted to cause pain but she had thought it was necessary. Now seeing her sister for the first time in half a year she was rethinking her thoughts. Sighing Anna dragged a hand through her short hair before unlocking the door to her apartment, nodding her head inside as an invitation. 

 

Tora didnt need any other more incentive, she felt frozen solid from the rain and wind and just wanted to be warm for this conversation. Tora breezed by Anna into her house, looking around she was shocked to find it mostly bare. 

 

“Why doesn't it surprise me that you don't have anything personal hanging up. It looks no different from the day I helped you move in.” Anna turned after firmly shutting the door and latching it again only to freeze in her tracks at the sight of Tora’s soaked state. Her previous trepidation shifted into worry as she wasted no time in clucking over Tora’s health. 

 

“You’re soaked through! How long were you sitting out there? You should have gone home you idiot!” Anna grabbed towels for each of them to dry off and brought them back to Tora. Tora nodded her appreciation, grabbing her towel but not starting to dry off.

 

“If I had gone back would you have answered if I had called? Because you never got back to Mom so I doubt you would have gotten back to me.” Anna stopped drying her hair and looked to Tora who still hadnt began drying herself off. 

 

Sighing Anna nodded, “Alright I deserved that. Here give me the towel, if you won't dry yourself off then I’ll do it. I don't want you getting sick.” Tora handed her the towel with little fighting, no one gave better scalp massages than Anna after all and she really missed it, it was one of the few touches that she truly enjoyed. 

 

Anna quickly took the offered towel and immediately set to work on her sisters thicker hair. It wouldnt be long before Tora would start to fall asleep from the massage, Anna debated taking advantage of that and putting Tora to sleep so she could avoid this conversation even for only a day. 

 

When she realised what she was thinking Anna felt disgusted with herself, her sister trusted very few and using the knowledge she had about her to avoid an important conversation was low. Anna sighed as she decided to just jump in with both feet and get it over with quickly.

 

“I know that you don't understand why I havent been in contact with you guys, just let me get it out all at once okay?” Tora nodded, she knew what it was like to have to get everything set in your head before you say it out loud and people interrupting make it harder. 

 

Anna sat back once she finished drying Tora’s hair, draping the towel over one of her kitchen chairs. “I’m going to get you a change of clothes and once we have both changed we will talk.’ Tora nodded and waited for Anna to come back with the clothes. 

 

When she came back into the room she carried a bundle of clothes. “Here you go, it’s probably too big on you since you’re tiny but it’s still better than being soaked. Knowing your luck you will still get sick but at least we can try to prevent it.” Tora nodded and left the room to change, giving Anna some time to get her words together.

 

Tora came back into the room a few minutes later, Anna was correct in the assumption that the clothes were too big on her by several sizes especially in the bust to her aggravation. She had to roll up the sleeves on the shirt and the pant legs just to make them able to be worn. 

 

‘I’m glad Mom isnt here to see this. She would go crazy with that blasted camera of hers.’ Just as the thought past through her mind a flash made her jerk back to the present to see Anna holding a camera while smirking. 

 

“Really? It’s not enough that Mom does it to me all the time?” Anna chuckled at the disgruntled look on her face. “Well she isnt here right now and I know for a fact that she would love that photo. Besides I’m going to need all the help I can get for when it comes time to explain my actions to her. Sorry but pictures of you and me tend to be the quickest way to her forgiveness.”

 

Tora snorted before acknowledging her point. “Well you’re right about that. I don't like that I have to pay for your forgiveness but at least you know you are going to have a hell of a time calming Mom down. I’m shocked she didnt just come and break your door down to be honest.” 

 

Anna shifted awkwardly back on her heels before gesturing to the sofa. “To be honest so did I. I’m shocked that it was you to come and not her but I think she was trying to give me space.” Tora bypassed the seat on the couch next to Anna, instead she perched on the coffee table to be sitting directly in front of her. “Yeah that makes sense. Now spill, what is with the radio silence?” 

 

Anna rolled her eyes at her sisters choice of seat before beginning. “There is no easy way to say this but, the main problem was ‘the incident’. As I’m sure you expected it at least had something to do with it. You are the only one who knows what happened to my family before Mom adopted me besides Mom herself. I couldn’t protect them and I will always be terrified of losing you guys because of that. I thought that I could protect you from anything but then the incident happened… What those men did to you and Kelsie was unacceptable. I was right there but I couldn't stop them, I could only watch helplessly. After we escaped and things went mostly back to normal I couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness. Even after all these years I was still powerless to save you guys, so I made the decision that I wouldn’t ever be that helpless again and the only way I could think to do that was to become stronger. I’ve been taking every class I can on martial arts and weapons since then. I’ve always been a quick study and it serves me well now. I am studying to become a policewoman now. I want to be able to protect you guys and I couldn't do that where I was. At first I was just going to do that from home with you guys but then we adopted Vinaya and my little family had one more that I had to protect. The thought of failing you guys was too much to bare so I left. So thats the reason. Your turn to speak.” 

 

Tora had been perfectly silent throughout the explanation and once given the go ahead she spoke. “First of all, that is BullShit. We would have supported you every step of the way and you know it. Vinaya thinks that your disappearance has something to do with her and is guilty even if she nevers says it out loud. Secondly, you never were the only one who needed to protect us. We arent defenceless, Kelsie and I wouldnt have survived this long if we had been and Mom is more of a bad ass then you will ever be. I get wanting to keep us safe after all the shit we’ve been through. Heck Mom tries to wrap us in bubble wrap at every given opportunity, but leaving and not keeping in any contact? That was the cowards route and you know it.” 

 

Anna flinched but nodded, Tora was blunt at the best of times but usually she was also right or at least believed she was in the right. It had been cowardly to not call her mother or her sisters but everytime she talked to them all she could see was their dead and mangled bodies. So she had chosen the cowards route but now she had gotten called out on it. It was time to fix her mistakes. 

 

“Do you think Mom will mind if I stay until they get back? I don't feel comfortable with you being alone.” Tora snorted before clapping her hand on Anna’s back, “You say that like it’s actually a question. She will be overjoyed that you are staying with me. I practically had to shove her out the door to get her to leave. Although I will say it again that I don't need constant supervision I would appreciate not being alone tonight.” 

 

Anna nodded and began packing a duffel bag to take with her. She answered the question she knew was kicking around inside Tora’s head. “I don't know if I’ll move back in yet, having my own space is nice. I will however make sure to call at least once a day from now on.” 

 

Tora smiled at her, “Thats all I ask. Well that and you need to have a sit down talk with Vinaya at the very least if not Mom and Kelsie too. Everyone was hurt by your silence in their own ways but Vinaya has me worried.” 

 

Anna frowned in thought, “You’re right. Once they get back I’ll sit down with all of them and explain myself.” Both sisters smiled at each other, glad that the problem was solved again only for Tora’s phone to buzz with Kelsie’s ringtone. Glancing at the clock Tora flinched when she realised that she had forgotten to call Kel and she also forgot to eat. Sighing in resignation she hit the talk button to pick up knowing that a thorough chewing out waited for her.

 

“SalvaTora Xabat! You promised that you would call me and you already forgot! Please tell me you at least ate something since we left!”

 

Tora sighed as Kelsie dove head first into a rant about how she needed to look after her health. Waiting for a minute to jump in she replied, “I’m sorry Kel. I know I forgot and yes I do need to get better about it. No I havent eaten since you left but it wasnt on purpose.” 

 

Kelsie sighed from the other end in exasperation. “What will I do with you Tora?” Tora chuckled, “Hell if I know. The fact that you’ve put up with me this far is a miracle to me.” Kelsie hmmed in agreement before pushing on. “How are you doing? And don't you dare lie to me Tora I’ll know!” 

 

Tora grimaced and glanced at Anna before answering, “Not great but I’ve been worse. It’s to be expected though. This is the first time I’ve been away from you in what 8 years? 9?” Kelsie laughed and replied, “10 actually but who's counting?” 

 

Tora locked eyes with Anna who had a soft look in her eyes at Kelsie’s voice and made a decision. “And you don't need to worry about me being alone. I got that covered now. Why don't you stop lurking silently and say hi?” 

 

Anna rolled her eyes before speaking up, “It’s called being polite and not interrupting a conversation but I guess you still need work on your manners after all.” Before either girl could react they heard a new and very angry voice on the phone.

 

“Anamarie Xabat why have you not been in contact!? It took Tora visiting and dragging you into a phone call to hear from you!” Anna winced but spoke up knowing the longer she postponed it the angrier her mother would be. 

 

“I know and I’m sorry Mom. I make no excuses but I will explain myself to every one of you once you get home. I already did to Tora.” Kellina seemed to accept that before pushing on. “Alright, I’m glad you are staying with Tora though, it sets my mind at ease a great deal. Please make sure that she eats, she always forgets.” 

 

Anna chuckled at Tora’s grumble of ‘I’m not a kid I can take care of myself’. “Well obviously you cant take care of yourself since you just admitted to not eating all day and lets not forget how I found you. Sitting soaked in the rain and making no effort to get warm or dry.”

 

Tora groaned as less than a second later Kellina was ripping into her, “Tora Xabat! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with your health!? You forget to eat, you stand in the rain for hours, ugh! What am I going to do with you two?” 

 

Anna appeased their now irrate mother, “I’ll stay with her until you guys are back and make sure she eats Mom. I also have a new picture for your album and might have a few more by the time you guys get home.” 

 

Kellina laughed at Tora’s groaning. “Alright I’ll let you girls get home, be sure to call in the morning, you hear me Tora?!” Tora sighed but answered, “Yeah Mom I hear you. First thing in the morning I’ll call.” 

 

With that everyone said their good nights only for Anna to ask to for Kellina to hand the phone off to Vinaya. “Hey Vi? Look, I know me leaving when I did probably gave you the wrong idea but just let me tell you. It had nothing to do with you, and once you get home I’ll tell you in full detail why I did okay? But just know that it was nothing to do with you and when you get back we will have to set up a day to meet for lunch or something. I need to get to know my newest sister better right?” 

 

There was a shocked silence and then a soft sniffle, “Okay,I’d love that. I cant wait.” With that they hung up and basked in the silence for a few minutes. “I’m glad that the air is cleared now. I never thought about how Vi would see me leaving. The air will be completely cleared when they get back. I need to get my duffle packed though. You wait out here and I’ll be back in just a minute.” 

 

Tora nodded her agreement before saying, “Actually I have a friend who I need to update. They think I’m staying alone and were worried over me. They’d probably like to know you are staying with me.” Anna’s eyebrows went to her hairline in shock. 

 

“You made a friend? That’s amazing! Wow I leave for half a year and you went and made a friend. And you even care if they worry about you enough to call them! Do wonders never cease?”

 

Tora rolled her eyes at her sisters dry humor, “Ha ha Fuck You. Yeah I made a friend, I am capable after all. I just hadnt found anyone i could stand to be around for more than a few minutes at a time. He is much more tolerable to be around so yes I made a friend. Now if you excuse me I will go update him.” Tora rose from her perch on the coffee table and moved outside to make the call.

 

It wasnt until she was outside in the slight drizzle that she remembered how late it was. Tora bit her lip as she debated if she should call or not before shrugging. If he wasnt awake he wouldnt answer, knowing that she wasnt alone would probably set his mind at ease even if he only heard it over a message the next morning. 

 

Hitting his contact she waited, expecting it to ring a few times due to how late it was only to be surprised when instead he answered almost immediately. “Is everything okay? Are there creeps hanging around your house? I could ask to come get you if you want?” His worried babble was broken off by Tora’s chuckle. 

 

“Take it easy Don, no need to give yourself a stroke. I happen to like your brain how it is so please don't send it into conniptions when it’s not necessary. I was just calling to let you know that I talked to my older sister Anna and she is staying with me until Mom, Vi and Kel get back. I just wanted to let you know so you would stop worrying about me.” 

 

She heard Don’s relieved sigh before he pushed on, “So did you talk it out? You sound much happier now so I’m guessing so, I’m glad that it is all cleared up. I know I wouldn’t handle not having any contact with one of my brothers for months at a time very well.” 

 

Tora was shocked that he had noticed her unease about the situation with her sister, she had only talked about it once to him and yet he had picked up on her feelings as if they were plain as day. “Yeah you’re right, we did clear it up and it was nothing serious. Just a misunderstanding. It’ll be nice to have some time to just talk to her again. Anna was the first kid that Kellina adopted so besides Kelsie she is the person who has known me longest. It felt wrong to not talk to her for so long after living in the same house for the better part of a decade and talking pretty much every morning over breakfast.” 

 

Just as she finished her sentence the door to the apartment opened and Anna strolled out with her duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. She stopped short at the sight of Tora being on the phone still despite only updating someone on her situation. A wind passed through causing Tora to shiver and Anna to sigh before heading back inside for her little sisters leather. 

 

Tora took the opportunity to break off the call with Donatello while her sister was in the house. “Anyway I gotta go Don, my sister is finished packing and she hates waiting. I’ll call you later once we get home.” Saying their farewells Tora hung up and turned to see Anna with her leather thrown over her arm and one of her eyebrows was practically in her hair line. 

 

Tora internally groaned, she knew that look. That look meant her nosy big sister was about to ask her questions and should her answers not satisfy her she would be explaining in depth until it did. Deciding to get it over with Tora prompted her to speak the questions she knew were brewing.

 

“You hate talking on the phone and yet you just had a 15 minute conversation and you don't look even slightly irritated by it. You usually don't do phone calls for anyone but Mom and Kelsie and even then it isnt common. As long as your hands allow you to you text whoever you have to talk to. Obviously not in Kelsie’s case since she cant see but you know what I mean. When you said you were updating someone I figured you were texting them like you always do. Are your hands doing okay? It is cold out here and you were standing out here for awhile.” 

 

Her sisters previous curiosity was replaced with concern in a heartbeat. Anna moved forward and held her hand out palm up, waiting. Tora huffed before putting her hands in Anna’s. “If you would give me a second to speak, I could tell you that no my hands arent bothering me too badly today. I’m actually shocked that they arent but my gloves probably have at least a small part in that.”

 

Anna visibly calmed before the curiosity came back in force. “Then why did you call?” Tora opened her mouth to answer only to freeze when she realized that she didnt have an answer. Her sister was right, when her hands werent hurting she always texted just because she hated calling and yet she had called Donatello twice now without any irritation whatsoever. Although to be fair she hadnt meant to call him that morning, she had still talked to him for 3 hours and didnt get tired of it. 

 

Seeing the shocked look on Tora’s face Anna came to the correct conclusion that she hadnt even noticed what she had done. “Wow, whoever this person is I need to meet them, they got my most antisocial sister to call them without even trying.” 

 

Tora jerked back to the present as she tried to come up with a reason why Anna couldn't meet Donatello without spilling the beans on his mutation. When Anna got into one of these moods it was hell to get her out of it. She wanted answers and god help Tora if the ones she is given arent to her satisfaction. 

 

Thinking quick on her feet Tora answered, “It’ll be awhile until you meet him, he has a big family that constantly nag him for things. You of all people can understand that.” Anna chuckled before nodding and dropping the subject much to Tora’s relief. 

 

As they moved toward their respective vehicles Anna suddenly stopped short and walked back to Tora. “I just remembered something I forgot at work, do you want to wait here for me to get back or meet at the house?” Tora rolled her eyes at her sister. “I will meet you at home you worry wart, I don't need a bodyguard every hour despite what you think.” 

 

Anna frowned in worry but breathed it out and nodded her acceptance. “Okay, drive safe on that death trap you call a bike.” Tora rolled her eyes before starting toward where she parked her motorcycle. Once she reached it she quickly unlatched her helmet from it’s resting place and pulled it on her head. Swinging her leg over the seat she settled comfortably before starting it up. 

 

The familiar purr made her smile but as she watched Anna’s headlights pull away in the opposite direction she felt the dread from the morning come back. Viciously stomping on the feeling before it could get ahold and send her into a panic Tora lifted the kickstand and took off toward home.

 

Tora pulled up to her home and frowned at how empty it looked without Kellina’s car out front. Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts she dismounted her bike and put her helmet back into its place. She started up the steps only to stop when she felt a shiver rip through her making her freeze in place. 

 

Her hand hovered over the handle as she tried to figure out where that feeling was coming from. This didnt feel like her anxiety from earlier no this was something different. She had only felt this once or twice before and both times had ended in disaster. 

 

Biting her lip Tora debated with herself how she wanted to handle this, if she called Anna and it turned out to be nothing then she would never hear the end of it and there was no way she was calling Don over a feeling. Glancing up she saw the ledge of her room, she could probably climb up through there if she used the side of the fencing… 

 

Realising what she was thinking and how ridiculous it sounded Tora shook herself before forcing herself to open the door. As she stepped inside she glanced around not seeing anything out of place. She put her keys in the bowl by the door and grabbed the mail from the floor, checking it as she walked back to her room. A few bills for Kellina as well as a letter from Vinaya and Kelsie’s school congratulating them on their trip. 

 

She dropped the letters in their respective rooms before moving to her own. She moved to her bed and flopped bonelessly face first into it, sighing as she relaxed into the mattress. Just as she was about to slip into a much needed doze she remembered her promise to call Donatello and she still had to eat something. 

 

Groaning she pushed her tired muscles back up and rolled over to reach her phone only for her hand to be grabbed as a weight suddenly pushed her into her bed. Every alarm she had previously silenced came wailing back as terror lurched through her veins. She froze up as the weight settled itself over her with a knee successfully pinning her to the bed and a voice spoke right next to her ear, sending chills through her from where her assailant’s putrid breath touched her skin. “Now now no need to fight me. My friends and I are here because we received a helpful tip that there was someone that had a special little abiltiy and we just wanted to ...talk to you thats all. Now I’m going to stand up and you are going to come quietly with me outside where a car down the street is waiting and we are going to go for a trip. Whether you survive that trip depends entirely on how you answer my questions. Do you understand me?” 

 

Tora felt her mind blank out from panic as she fought to keep breathing in a regular pattern only to be brought forcefully back to the present when a hand grabbed onto her hair and yanked back pulling a strangled yelp from her. “Yes! Yes I understand.” Her assailant shifted his weight off of her and dragged her by her arms off of the bed. 

 

Tora’s mind raced as she tried to figure out who exactly this person was and his intentions for her. As she was led out of her room she caught a glance of a gun hidden under her captors clothes. Her previous dread increased, whoever this person was he said he wasnt alone and he was packing a gun. She dearly wished she had called Don now or went with Anna when she asked. 

 

Thoughts of her family flashed through her mind as she was dragged out of the house, they would be devastated if something happened to her. And Anna would never forgive herself, here Tora was just saying that she could protect herself and yet she had landed herself in one hell of a situation. 

 

Taking a deep breath Tora knew that if she had a hope of getting out of this alive she needed to get away and with her hands behind her there was only one way she could do that. She had to be careful though, she could only use the shock to her advantage once and she didn't know how many of them there were. If she could just get away she could make a break for it and call Anna, she just had to think it through before she charged in. 

 

Her captors voice broke through her plotting, “You know you are much more docile than they made your kind sound. I’m almost starting to think I have the wrong house.” Tora felt ice settle in her stomach as she suddenly had a very good idea of why this man had targeted her. ‘Her kind’ could only mean one thing, they knew about her mutation or at least they had their suspicions but how? She hadn’t had a slip in public in years and the last time she had slipped it had been the incident that had landed her in Kellina’s care permanently. 

 

She hated how shaky her voice came out when she asked, “My kind? What are you talking about? I don't understand.” Her captor pulled her up short making her jerk to a stop in front of the car he was going to try to force her into.

 

“Either you are a fantastic actor or you really have no idea what I’m talking about. I’m inclined to believe the latter in your case though. Still orders are orders and mine are to take you for a ride. Relax, if you really don't know anything I’ll knock you out and deliver you back here. We have no interest in harming normal people like us.” 

 

Tora felt as one of his hands moved to her head and tried to push her into the car, only to sigh in frustration when she dug her heels in. From here she could see one person in the driver's seat and one more in the passenger seat. She would only have one shot at this, she would have to hit all of them at once and make a break for it while they were recovering. Her phone was still in her pocket so she could call Anna as she ran. 

 

Tora steeled herself and waited for the opportune moment to make her break. “Now come on, you had been doing so good. Just get in the car and we can get this over with.” When his hand wrapped back into her hair and ripped her head down by the small hairs she knew now was the moment. 

 

She let out a strangled scream and allowed her head to be pushed into the car. She played the part of complacency, placing her hands inside the car and moving as if she was going to get in. “There we go, see its not so hard?” Just as he loosened his grip on her hair she took a deep breath and focused inwardly.

 

It had been a long time since she had intentionally used this much power, she hoped it was still as potent as it use to be… Tora felt relief as the old feeling came rushing back and with ease she pulled on every ounce of her power that she could, she felt as it gathered in her body, heard as the very air around her charged with it. 

 

“Whoa what are you-!” Before her assailant could make a move toward or away from her Tora took all the power she had gathered previously and sent it out into the bodies surrounding her. She wasted no time, the second the power left her skin she was moving. 

 

Just as she remembered, blue lightning arched off of her and struck every single living thing around her as if they were electric rods. As her potential captors screamed in pain she slammed her weight backwards into the other one making him stumble back. 

 

Tora lunged out of the car and hit the ground running toward the main parts of town. She could still hear their screams ringing in her ears as she fled, she wasnt very fast though and she knew it. Her knee ensured that she couldn't run fast or for very long but if she could just get far enough away to hide until Anna got there… 

 

Tora ripped her phone out of her front jacket pocket and began dialing her sisters number. Anna picked up on the second ring, “Tora? What’s wron-” 

 

Tora cut her off as she explained through gasping breaths, “Anna, listen to me! When I got home there was people there. I didnt notice until it was too late. I had to use my ability but i don't think i hit the ones in the front seat of the car with enough electricity to keep them down for long. I need you to pick me up.” 

 

Tora could practically feel as her sister’s greatest fears played out in her mind. “Okay listen to me Tora, run to the nearest high populace area, a mall, a school, I don't care just go somewhere with a lot of people. Once you find a place, hide. It will take me a few minutes to get there. Where are you going?” 

 

Tora fought to think through her blind panic about what was around that would have a lot of people for her to get lost in. The only place she could think of was the bar that before now she had avoided like the plague due to the loud music and massive crowds of teenagers. “There is a club near here, it’s called La Carona, do you know where it is? I’ll go in there and get lost in the people.” 

 

Tora changed direction to run for the club, it was still a few blocks away and her knee was already starting to buckle under her. She could hear the shake in Anna’s voice when she spoke next, “Okay thats good. I’m on my way right now. Please for the love of God stay alive Tora. I cant lose anymore people.” 

 

Tora felt her eyes fill with tears, she swiped them harshly. She couldn't afford to be blinded right now. “I’ll try my best sis, I refuse to go down easy.” Tora hung up quickly and focused on her breathing, her left side was on fire but she couldn't stop. She was only a block away now, just alittle bit further. 

 

She raced around the corner and she could see the lights from the club in the distance, she could feel the ground vibrating with the base of the music. She released a breath of relief too soon though, a sharp cracking sound split the night. 

 

She would never forget the sound of a gun going off for the rest of her life as she felt the bite of a bullet hit her. Her body jolted forward from the force as her hand rested on the door handle. The force pushing her through the doors into the club. She hit the floor hard on her side as blinding pain ripped through her body, it was all over her and she couldn't tell where the bullet had struck. 

 

She could hear first confused voices turn to screams of fear over the base before the music suddenly cut off. Through all of the ensuing chaos she could hear her phone vibrating on the floor next to her were it fell. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Donnie’s name flashing across the phones surface.

 

:D I’m evil. CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
